


Trace Memory R: A Journal of Lost Memories

by paintedwish



Category: Another Code: Two Memories | Trace Memory
Genre: Diary/Journal, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedwish/pseuds/paintedwish
Summary: During her journey to recover her memories of her mother, Ashley keeps a journal of all that happened to her at Lake Juliet. Follow her through the words she wrote as she discovers the mystery behind the Lake and her mother.[WARNING: This story does contain SPOILERS, viewers discretion is advised.]





	1. A Sudden Flashback

This story is dedicated to my late mother, my late best friend; D, and everyone I met at Lake Juliet.

8/23/07 – Two years ago, I got a letter from my dad telling me to come to Blood Edward Island. After years of thinking he was dead, Dad finally came home with me.  
Two years later, I'm 16 and in high school. And... my dad's left me again. He's gone to work at some research lab called JC Valley, over at Lake Juliet. “I'll be back at weekends, I promise.”

Those were his last words to me when he went off to Lake Juliet. I should've known he wouldn't keep that promise. I haven't seen him in six months. Not once. Then, three days ago, a letter suddenly arrived from him.

An invitation to a family camp. Kind of like a summer camp, except less screaming kids. He also sent me the newest model of the DTS, that little device he invented.

“I'll be waiting for you at Lake Juliet.”

Can you believe it?

Come on, Dad, seriously. I have a life too.

How can you expect me to just drop everything?

Why me? Why do I get hit with all the bad luck?

After I got off the bus, someone pushed me down and stole my bag! I only got a glimpse at them; it was a woman, she was wearing high-heel shoes.  
All of my stuff was in that bag... My teddy bear, my picks, the song I need to practice... and...

Oh no, Oh no! Mom's pendant!

Phew... It was in my pouch.

This pendent... Mom gave this to me. It's all I have left of her. Her name was Sayoko. She was Japanese. I remember her dark hair and eyes. She was a scientist who studied memory. Mom died when I was only three years old.

So I don't remember much else... And the only other thing in the pouch is... this.  
Just the DTS that Dad sent me...

He invented it. I had one two years ago, but this one's a newer model. The DTS is connected to my dad's computer over some sort of network. He can send messages to me on it. It also has a built-in camera function. Why'd he send it to me, anyway?

What a pain in the neck... What do I do now?  
I wish Daniel was here...

How are things in Heaven, D? 

Can you see me from there? Did you meet my mom? Is Frannie there? What about your father or uncle? If so, I hope you guys made amends.

I'm happy you found peace, but I miss you, D... I wish you were here so I could have someone to talk to and confide in, I can't even rely on Jessica any more.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jessica... I knew I shouldn't have come here.  
“Ashley I know you don't want to go and see your father. And I know how you must be feeling about him right now. But this can't go on. The two of you need to sit down and talk to each other. Anyway, I already let Richard know what time you'll be arriving. So, he'll be waiting at the bus stop to pick you up.” That's what she said.  
He'll come to pick me up? Sorry, Jessica, but you don't get it. Like he'd remember to come and get me. I'm sure he thinks I'll be totally fine on my own, like always.  
Forget this! I'm going home... but I can't. Maybe I shouldn't have blown all the money I was saving. No... It was worth it. I was dying to get that guitar.  
Oh well. Guess I should go find him then.  
I got another message from Dad; “Ashley, I'm sorry. Getting ready for camping has taken longer than I thought, so I can't pick you up. I'll wait at the campsite, so go ahead and check in at the guesthouse.”  
I knew it! Like he'd come and get me! Where's the guesthouse anyway?  
Ugh! What a pain! I get here, my bag is stolen, and nobody is at the guesthouse... Could today get any worse?  
After wandering around a bit, things are starting to I met a forest ranger by the name of Dan Maxwell. I told him about my bag that was stolen by a woman, and he said he would keep an eye out for it and her, then he said to go back to the guesthouse, and fill out a missing items list. I hope the guy who runs the guesthouse is back.  
When I got there I met Tommy Harrison, the guy that runs the guest house and he's kinda cute. I mean, for someone way too old for me. He's nice and somewhat helpful, but not in the least encouraging.  
Apparently, my dad and I and some other man in a suit are the only ones that came to the family camp, which has happened to get cancelled. Well at least I can get something out of all this, the ID card I received allows me to buy anything here, it keeps a report of all the purchases and then when my dad comes he can pay for it at the end of our 'little adventure'. I can tell when an adventure is coming.  
One of the items on the shelves reminds me of what Jessica said to me before I left, she said she wanted something cute for the kitchen. I wonder if she likes these two little statues of bears wearing ball-caps and T-shirts. Well, I bought the bears and their names an L & J, that's really lame...  
They have a gumball machine here, Tommy said if you get a red one you win a prize. What kind of prize? A surprise! Ha ha. He also said that it only accepts tokens you get from recycling empty cans, apparently, there are machines in the camp that do that.  
I also took a picture of a rainbow stone. At first, it looks like a big purple rock, but when I took a picture of it with my DTS, it was all seven colours on the screen. Cool huh?  
Tommy gave me a map of the campsite, a very useful item that, now I can get the gate open and hopefully I'll see Dad. The gate read my card and it opened but then something weird happened. I started to get really dizzy and then as I watched the gate open I suddenly remembered seeing Mom here. Where did that come from?  
The campsite gate. Mom was right here in front of the gate... I know it.  
I saw two other people in the camp, I think they’re here on a date, I say that because it's a guy and girl, and they look about the same age. The guy is wearing a ball-cap and looks friendly, but the blonde girl seems kinda snobby, but first impressions can be tough, especially if someone catches you having a bad day... like me. So she's missing a music player, huh? I'll keep an eye out for it. Though, I have to say that I'm kinda jealous, her belonging was only misplaced, and mine was stolen.  
I found him, I found Dad! Somehow I imagined the reunion to be different. I haven't seen my dad in six months. He's a scientist studying memory. He works here at Lake Juliet, in a lab called, JC Valley that specializes in memory research. When he left to work a year ago, he told me: “I'll be back at weekends, I promise.” And he was, for a while. But after that...  
I remembered what Jessica said that day: “Ashley, your father called today. He said he's sorry, but he can't make it back this weekend. Come on, Ashley, don't look like that. You know how busy he with his work. And you know as well as I do that he hasn't forgotten you.”  
Sorry, Jessica, but you're wrong. I know Dad cares about his research much more than me. There's nothing special about this camping trip. He just wants to make up for never coming home. Heh, if you heard me D, you would scold me and tell me otherwise.  
UGH! I can't believe my dad is so oblivious! After several failed attempts, I was the one who had to tell him my bag was stolen, because he didn't even notice that I wasn't carrying anything, even though this is supposed to be a camping trip! And all he cares about is the stupid DTS! I don't know how we got on the topic of cellphones but if his schedule keeps up like this, I might not see my dad until I need him to walk me down the aisle, so better late than never. 

After our spat, even though I was the one doing most of the spitting, we're going to have barbeque... Okay, yeah I am hungry, maybe when I have some food I'll be less cranky. Another few minutes on the food, so I'm gonna recycle my empty can while I wait. I don't get it... I finally get a chance to talk with Dad, but all I want to do is yell at him.  
“You must try harder, Ashley.” That is what you would say, huh D?  
Well, got two tokens from the recycle machine for two empty cans, maybe I have a shot at getting that red gumball? I really hope Dad's done with that barbeque.  
He forgot the charcoal! What kind of man would forget charcoal for a barbeque? It's time for a talk, hopefully I won't yell this time. Not making any promises, D.  
[New Entry] I can't stand it, D! He says I'M more important than his research, I'M the most important thing to him in the whole wide world, but I feel neglected... No, I am neglected! And I'm sick of it! I finally tell him that I want to get serious about music and suddenly it's a big shock to him, almost like he expected me to follow in his footsteps and become a scientist.  
He tells me the reason of why he wanted me here. He said he wanted to show me the lake again... wait, again? Mom brought me here? I was here with Mom... So that's why I suddenly remembered seeing her in front of the gate. It makes since now...  
Dad said Mom had special reasons of coming here. Something about finding the truth about Trace. What does it all mean?  
Dad told me that when Mom died protecting Trace, he made a promise to himself. He said he swore that when he finished Trace, her legacy, the one she died for... and he left me in Jessica's care. He took the thesis he and Mom wrote about Trace to Blood Edward Island. Trace was the culmination of their joint research. A device to control memory. Its function was to replace real memories with false memories. Truly revolutionary. So he spent 11 years working alone to develop Trace. And then on the day before I was 14, he completed it. So he called me to Blood Edward Island.  
I remember when we met again after so long, back in that secret room D and I discovered. When he discovered that Bill, his supposed best friend had been the one who killed Mom. I thought Bill was going to kill us as well, after all I was the only witness to that horrible crime, but then, D... you did something... I don't know what happened or how it happened but you saved us. Thank you, D.  
After that day, the last day I was 13, I thought Trace was over... but I guess not.  
Dad wants to talk about Mom, suddenly I'm nervous. Today is the first time I've talked to Dad about Trace since that day... The day we came back from Blood Edward Island. But all this time. Dad was thinking about Mom... and Trace...

[New Entry]

Wow, Dad gave me a white music player! That was so unexpected. But... something's weird. This logo on the player... Everything starts to spin again... This logo... I've seen it before... There was a wall. It had the logo on it. Mom was standing in front of it, in a room...  
When I told Dad I recognized the logo, he's tried to jog my memory with a weird little remote. Something appeared on the tiny screen... True Trace System... is that what the device is called?  
Dad said it belonged to Mom, and that JC Valley was founded by a man called Judd Fitzgerald. And was also the director of the MJ Labs, the place where Mom and Dad researched Trace. Judd had taken all of MJ Labs' stuff to JC Valley... so after looking through all the material that was stored in JC Valley. And her found Mom's things, and found an envelope marked T.T.S., which had that device in it. Dad said Mom made the T.T.S., she locked it with my biometric data. That's why it responded to me when I touched it.  
Dad's letting me keep the T.T.S., as long as I don't show it to anyone. I have to be careful. Dad wants to hold onto Mom's pendent, why do I have a bad feeling about this?  
Wow... and I thought my stomach was loud... looks like we both could use some food right about now. But first things first: charcoal!  
Oh yeah, I have a music player now! I'll give it a listen... Great Dad, forgot to put in a battery, duh. I swear if it was possible to remove your head without dying, he'd leave on a bus.  
I hope the battery I found on the picnic table isn't dead... Awesome! It works! Wow there are 54 songs on this thing. Guess Dad does have his moments. Okay, that's enough distractions for now.  
Okay at the guesthouse and I was greeted by a strange sound, it sounded like a dog. There was a bang and I've got to check it out.  
This is weird. The T.T.S. is responding to the staff only door. The screen revealed a pattern of buttons to press on the device. It might be the key code.  
When I opened the door a kid was standing there, clutching my teddy bear in his hands. I won't let him get away!  
He came through a hole in the wire fence, his dumb dog blocked my way but with the help of good old beef jerky the mutt got out of the way. Now for that kid!  
No! Tommy caught me, and wants to know how I got through the door. How do I get myself out of this one? I don't think he's buying 'the door was already opened speech'. He wants proof, I can't show him the T.T.S., I hardly know him and I promised Dad.  
Dad... I hope you can wait for that charcoal...  
Yes! He believes me, the hand-print on the bottle and the footprints and paw-prints on the floor were enough to convince him.  
Tommy got me my charcoal, and started making small talk, he mentioned a villa and actually had a picture of it... wait... my vision is spinning again, it's a wonder I haven't fallen yet... this place... I've seen it before... The villa where the fire was... Mom was there...  
I better get back to Dad, but first I want to try my luck on the gumball machine. Got a green one, might be melon or green apple. I still want that red one, so I'll try again. Got a purple one this time, I think it's grape. Just you wait red gumball, I'll get you yet.

What a pain... I thought I'd get to sit down and just talk with Dad... I had so much to tell him... Who is Gina? What is she like?  
New Entry - Suddenly the words of the Captain from Blood Edward Island, said to me two years ago about memories: “Just repeat to yourself what you want to remember, and you won't forget.” Repetition is the key.  
All right. Everything that's happened here... Everything I remembered about Mom... I have to go over it one more time. I have to remember...  
I hadn't seen my dad in six months. He left home a year age to come to Lake Juliet and work at JC Valley.  
Then I got a letter from him, inviting me to a family camp here at Lake Juliet. What did he send me with the invitation?  
A DTS...  
Yes... He sent me the newest modal of the DTS. Why did he send me the DTS again, anyway?  
I came to Lake Juliet by bus. Then a woman shoved me from behind at the bus stop and stole my bag.  
I was upset because Dad didn't show up. Who did I meet near the campsite gate?  
Dan...  
Yes... Dan, the Forest Ranger, was down near the campsite gate. I told him that my bag was stolen... And he said he'd keep an eye out for it.  
I checked in at the guesthouse and finally met Dad at the campsite.  
I told him just how annoyed I was with him. Then we talked and I felt better. We didn't have any charcoal, so... I went to the guesthouse to get some.  
Then I heard a strange noise, and I went into the storage room. Who did I see in the storage room?  
A boy with a teddy bear...  
Yeah... I saw a boy carrying the teddy bear that was in my stolen bag.  
When I came to Lake Juliet, I suddenly remembered my mom. I need to assemble the fragments of memory that keep appearing. I need to remember her here 13 years ago.  
When I looked at the music player Dad gave me, I remembered Mom. Where was she?  
In a room with the logo on the wall...  
That's right... She was in a room. The JC Valley logo was on the wall. I remembered seeing her there...  
Mom... Why did you come here 13 years ago without telling Dad? Why did you create the T.T.S.?  
The memories of Mom are confusing me, but... I'm slowly putting together the pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wrote this story many years ago back when I was in high school. So reading it will need a few grains of salt, but it is one of my completed works and I'm happy I spent the time watching the video game walkthroughs to write this story. I've always been a Trace Memory fan and own the first one for the DS however I don't have a Wii and they never released it in the US so I had to go without knowing for a while until I found the walkthroughs on Youtube. They inspired me to turn it into a story that many could enjoy and find out what happens in a series they too fell in love with.
> 
> That being said, enjoy the journey of Ashley Robbins


	2. Matthew's Story

CHAPTER 2: Matthew's Story

I went to the guesthouse and got charcoal for the Bar-B-Q, but on the way back I ran into Dad, who'd got an urgent phone call and had to get back to the lab. Now I'm waiting for Gina, the person Dad sent to keep me company while I wait for him. Who is Gina? I don't think I can trust any woman here (under the age of fifty) after what happened to my bag.  
As I'm waiting for Gina, a strange man arrives. He's young looking but has gray hair despite his youth, gray eyes stare back at me and he's dressed all in a black, and is carrying a briefcase. Suddenly I'm scared of his presence; I hope he's not another 'Bill Edwards'.

He says he's the replacement of Gina, but I don't trust him. He also says his name is Ryan Gray. He's a scientist for JC Valley, like Dad. There's something about his face... my vision starts to blur again... I’ve seen this man before... Somewhere... Ryan Gray. Where have I met you before? How can I ask him if we've met before?  
I tell him and he's not at all shocked like Dad was... This guy knows about Mom. Someone here at Lake Juliet knows about my mom... And I remember seeing him somewhere in my memories of her...

Well I've lit my first grill... and now we can eat. I can't wait! Maybe Ryan is not so bad after all...

Wow... I guess I am glad Ryan is keeping me company... I thought scientists were all like Dad... But Ryan's so open and talkative. I guess not all scientists are the same. I hope I'm not wrong about him...

That girl that lost her music player came to the campsite, she seems to really like Ryan but, maybe it's just me, but I don't think he can stand her... And I can see why, what a snob! Elizabeth Alfred is her name, and though I just met her I can't stand her either; apparently her father; Rex Alfred, who runs JC Valley, is my dad's boss. Who gives a flying fart?!  
Ryan says he's going to help Elizabeth look for her music player. Why? What does he see in her? Wait, am I jealous? I just can't believe that snob is my age... Just like that they vanished from my sight. If I find her music player before her, I'm stepping on it with my foot!

I got another message from Dad. It says: “Are you enjoying the barbeque? I've got a few more things to do here. I'm really sorry but I won't have time to go to the campsite now. Can you get my backpack and bring it back to the cottage for me, please? My cottage is past the covered bridge, on the left.” His cottage?  
Ryan left his briefcase at the campsite; if he's around I'll give it to him before going to Dad. I wouldn't want it to get stolen either.

Ran into Dan, our talk about my missing bag turned into one about him knowing my dad! He gave me more specific directions on where I can find Dad's cottage and showed me a photo of a boy... the same boy who has my teddy bear! According to Dan, the boy’s name is Matthew Crusoe, and it's been told that he has a knack of running away from home. There's an old boathouse I have to avoid on the way, gotta be careful or I might get jumped!

I caught sight of Ryan and that snob Elizabeth, I'll just give Ryan his briefcase and be on my way… I swear I could punch that girl, what is her deal?! Well they left and it's about time I did too.

I came to Lake Juliet and I feel strange... Another flashback!  
I remember now... I was here with mom, looking out over the lake. Mom... Every time I remember you, it's like a rush of a thousand emotions... But... I feel a bit happier. The only memory I had of you was the night of me third birthday... But when I came here, I found out that there's so much more... Mom... The lake area... I was here with Mom...

Hey it's that boy, Matthew! He better not run this time! Dang it! He ran and now his big dog is here! Whew... the dog left... but so did the kid, gotta chase him down, I want my teddy bear! Someone's up a ways on the road... is it the one Dan was talking about? Something about a leader of a gang?

Once again something prevents me from pursuing that kid! This time it's Dan, maybe he can help? Well at least he's checking out that suspicious man... I guess I better head to Dad's place now... No I gotta find that kid, this has got to stop.

Yes, got through the door, just like that big flat stone when I met D... Anyway, now for that kid! Nobody's here... wait... I heard footsteps, time to investigate. After going through the big hole in the back of the shack, I found my teddy bear by an old well! Wait... someone's calling for help, inside the well! The kid! The cover of the well moved... the kid was in there. What a stupid place to hide. Now, it's interrogation time.

From what Matthew said, he had an ID card that allowed him to get in the guesthouse... Tommy said he knew the guy who owned the whole camp, could that have been his card?  
Matthew said he found my teddy bear at the burn down villa along with a music player... Elizabeth is missing hers, and the one who stole my bag was a woman... maybe it was her?

The kid also said he saw my bag buried at the burned spot... I'll have to check that out soon.

It turns out that the dog that follows him is a stray... I better not give it food or it will follow me around like... uh, well, like a big lost puppy.

Matthew is going to ask me questions, I'll answer them... mostly.

Oh man, it seems the reason Matthew ran away, was from neglect, he has no idea that we are in the same boat. But still running away won't solve anything. Maybe I can talk some sense into him.  
Whoa, he said his dad disappeared, the irony continues, and so he's looking for clues to track down his dad. Apparently his dad has been kidnapped and when the kidnappers sent the ransom the uncle wouldn't pay, and Matthew hadn't seen him since.  
I can't help but want to believe this kid's story. But I didn't and now I blew it.  
“I don't care if you believe me or not”? What a rude kid! I don't care what he thinks of me. But he did tell me where my bag was...

The dog is back, but I think he's on my side this time, I think I found that snob's music player. It wouldn't hurt if I “accidentally” stepped on it would it? But before I can do that I have to get these boxes out of the way... Ugh! It's too heavy... maybe I can try something else...  
Can't get to it now, I'll come back later.

I'm on my way to the villa... hopefully I can find my way. Dan warned me not to come this way, but my bags in there, gotta take my chances. Wow, there really is nothing left of the villa, I can't get in because the gate is lock... wait... the T.T.S. is responding to the lock on the gate just like it did in the guesthouse. Now to crack the code... Yes, it worked! I just hope I don't get caught...

The villa is all burned down... the fire must have been real bad. I found my sheet music on the ground, which means my bag was here. I owe Matthew an apology, he was telling the truth.

There was an old gold door knocker underneath my music... oh! Another flashback! I remember now! Yeah... Mom was standing in front of the door that this door knocker was attached to... A door with this door knocker on it... I was there in front of it with Mom...

Whoa! Matthew startled me, what's he doing here? I tell him that I believe him; hopefully he'll believe me... I start to tell him about how my bag got away from me, maybe he can help. 

Why does he want to know about Mom? I finally give in and tell him, I couldn't stand it when he had the nerve to say my mom was alive, because I wouldn't tell him how she died. When I did, I was expecting silence; instead I got a truck-full of questions dumped on me. Now the tables are turned, will he believe my story, even though I didn't believe his at first?

He believes me! It means a lot to me. Matthew and I are so similar in background, it's uncanny. I hope he finds his dad.

Before his dad disappeared, he was teaching him how to ride a bike. Matthew said that he fell off that bike over and over, it was all he could do... but then his dad taught him the trick to riding. After that Matthew hardly ever fell off again. The day before his dad left, he said to something to Matthew: “Matt, let's go cycling together this Sunday.” Then his dad went off to work... and never came back. Matthew waited for him every day. His mom yelled at him, he ignored her and kept waiting. But then his mom started to cry when she yelled at her son... so Matthew stopped waiting for him. A while later, his mom got sick and went to the hospital. His mom never came home. After she died, Matthew promised himself, to find his dad.

I feel so bad for him, I want to help. Suddenly Matt finds big footprints on the ground where we are standing; Matt said they belong to the guy with sunglasses.

Dad sent another message... Oh my gosh, Dad! I completely forgot about him! Let's see what the message says... “Ashley, where are you? I'm back at the cottage now. I thought you'd be here already. I'm waiting for you here, hurry.” Matt disappeared; he certainly has that quality you both share, D.

As I'm making my way back I run into Tommy and another guy that looks familiar. So Dad had our campsite cleaned up... vacation's over... I'm kinda disappointed.  
Tommy finally introduces me to his friend, Sam Hillman, he seems nice enough. Ah, so he was the one with Elizabeth... how did he survive? Looks like Judd Fitzgerald died six years ago and the burn down villa belonged to him.

Whoa, they're in a band? Okay so, Tommy plays the guitar and has earned the title “Pro”, also he has quite a few fans. Sam does the drums, and Elizabeth takes keyboard and vocals. Great, they've entered 'Be the Band' too, looks like we'll be competing. Sam seems all for it but Tommy is holding back. 

I don't believe it... They're entering the contest I was thinking of going for. With Elizabeth too! Yuck!

I headed up the path to Dad's place but something caught my eye... a clock tower... it seems almost out of place... my vision starts to blur and things begin swirling... I remember now. Mom was in front of the clock tower. Mom... the clock tower... I was there with Mom... I'll check it out later... there might be something I'll remember about Mom.  
As I'm heading to my dad's place I see Matt standing in front of the old boathouse. Matt wants to go in to look for clues, but I warn him, saying bad people hang around there but what I say just confirms the fact that we gotta check it out... kids... Looks like I've got a partner... I just hope we do get jumped or in trouble... I can't use the T.T.S. in front of Matt so I'll have to think of another way in.

Great, I take out the T.T.S. because it responded to the door and Matt saw it. What am I going to do? I suggest he takes a look around, hopefully he buys it... Good he bought it, now for that door... the combination was a little harder than I wanted it to be but we're in! The place stinks of mold and mildew, yuck. I can't find anything just yet in the boathouse, so we venture outside on the dock.

I can see my bag floating in the water! I have to get it! Can I swim, though? Matt suggests we find something to grab it with, and I agree. There might be something in the storage room of the boathouse... I'm able to find a rope and a life ring; when I pick it up there is a silver bracelet underneath... my vision blurs as I remember something from the past... I remember now. Someone gave something to Mom...

Mom... The man wearing this bracelet... He gave something to Mom...

I think that Matt might be jealous of me, because I remember my Mom. Matt says that he barely remembers his dad. I start to tell him of my adventure of trying to find my own dad many years ago. Encouraged he shows me a picture of his dad. Suddenly he remembers something; he was here, on a boat with his dad.  
Helping a young boy with his memories of his past... following me around... brings back pleasant memories of my adventure with D. I miss him... maybe, Matt's coming... meeting me here, it feels like a repetition of the past...

So... It looks like Matt's remembering things too. I hope I keep remembering stuff about Mom...

Okay, I tied the rope to the life ring and Matt's crossing his fingers, I hope this works... Yes! Third times the charm, we got the bag... but it's not mine... it's Matt's dad's. What would his bag be doing here? When Matt tries to open it, it won't, there's a combination lock on it... if only we had the key-code... I try to open it as well, maybe I'll have better luck... hmmm... it's not a four digit combo... it's four letters... maybe if I put in Matthew's nickname... M... A... T......... no good, the third wheel doesn't have a 't'. Maybe the first letter of each member of Matt's family... no that doesn't work either... maybe 'Lake'? It worked! The code was 'Lake'!

There was an old floppy disc in the bag, it might not work, since it's been in the water... Matt recognizes the logo on the disc to be his dad's company's logo. There were some documents and letters in the bag, but because of the water, I can't read a word... and also... a toy car? Matt says it's his.

Oh there's something else in the bag... it a water analysis kit. And also in the bag is a photo album... I see Matt's dad and two other men in the first picture... my vision again blurs from a flashback... I remember now... I've seen the door in this picture somewhere before... a door with a crest on it... Mom... was standing in front of it... the bottom picture... it's replicas of my mom's pendant, but the way they're positioned... they look like test tubes... There was liquid in Mom's pendant... water from the lake perhaps? Something's up with that...

Someone's coming! We have to hide! Matt sure is fast on his feet, and he left me standing here with Dan! What do I tell him? If he finds Matt... I'm just going to have to lie my way through this, hopefully he'll believe me... Matt takes off, while I'm distracting Dan... looks like he doesn't have all your qualities, huh D?

Dan said last year, they found Matt in an old cottage... a famous photographer moved there from New York nine years ago. Then he 'left' four years later. Matt's dad's company was a resort development company that set up here and then closed five years ago. Their plan was to buy up all the land around here and build cottages and campsites, turning Lake Juliet into some kind of tourist destination. But things went sour and the company collapsed. Dan says that there are rumors of a ghost in the boathouse, maybe I see it, again? Apparently the clock tower has stopped working five years ago... all lot happened five years ago.

Dang, he's taking the bag with him... I can't really stop him... can I?  
Now, where'd Matt go? Come on Matt, where'd you go? I still have the toy car from your dad's bag...

 

Right. I have to go over everything that's happened. I have to remember.

After having the Bar-B-Q with Ryan at the campsite, I got a message from Dad and headed for his cottage. On the way, I ran into Dan, the Ranger. He showed me a picture of the kid who had my teddy bear. Then he told me the kid's name. What was it?  
Matthew...  
Yes. The kid's name was Matthew Crusoe. He ran away last year too. He's searching for his dad.

Matthew told me his story in the shack, and I went to the villa remains to look for my bag. I didn't find it, but I found something else instead. What did I find at the villa remains?  
Twin lion door knocker...  
Yes. I found a twin lion door knocker in the villa remains. And when I saw it, I remembered Mom again.

I went with Matt to the boathouse to find clues about his dad. And we saw something floating in the lake. What was floating in the lake?  
Matt's dad's bag...  
Yes. Matt and I found his dad's bag. We used a rope and a life ring to pull the bag in. But Dan showed up before we could check out everything in the bag.

When I came to Lake Juliet, I suddenly remembered my mom. I need to assemble the fragments of memory that keep appearing. I need to remember her here 13 years ago. We found a picture in Matt's dad's bag, and I suddenly remembered Mom. Where was she?  
Near the crescent door...  
Yes. She was standing in front of a door with a crest on it.  
Mom... You visited the house with the twin lion door knocker. Who were you visiting? And then you standing in front of a different door. Where is the door with that crest? Mom, ever since I came here I've been remembering you. But I still know so little.


	3. I Want You to Know

CHAPTER 3: I want you to know...  
I'm searching for memories of my mom, who was here 13 years ago. Matt's searching for his dad, who disappeared five years ago. We pulled his bag out from the lake and found some of his dad's stuff in it. But then Dan showed up and Matt had to run and hide. Matt, where did you go?

I'm off, not really sure of where I should go next, so many choices. I found an old cottage near the boathouse... I gotta check it out. Nobody's home... but there are recent footprints on the floor. That lead to a study/bedroom, there's a trapdoor in here... shoot, it's locked. I found a lever in the cupboard of the adjoining room. There was a sound like something opening... it was the trapdoor, now I can check it out!

Whoa! Matt's down here! I hate it when he startles me like that. I gave him the blue truck he left with me, I asked him why it was in his dad's bag and not with him; He said he told his dad that he didn't want it...

Matt says that it wasn't the one he wanted. He got mad and said he wanted a cooler one. He said that if it wasn't the exact one he asked for, than he wouldn't accept it... How cruel... His dad said that Matt had grown up a lot. It turns out that Matt got the truck he wanted but got bored with it quickly... and his dad held on to the one he didn't want.

The photographer who lived here disappeared, Matt doesn't have a clue as to why he disappeared, but he does know his name; Gilbert Moss, Matt read about him in a newspaper clipping.

Apparently, Matt doesn't want to go back home. I try telling him that we're the same, looking for our dad, and having an aunt or uncle taking care of us, but he says his uncle hates him. Could that be true? Whoa, Matt was sent to a boarding school... In London next month? Apparently his uncle said he wants Matt to be the best man he can be... but Matt will have to live in London till he graduates... so long...

I tell Matt to make me a promise; if he doesn't find any more clues of his Dad's whereabouts by the end of the day he has to go back to his uncle. He promises and says that he will tell his uncle that he wants to stay and search for his dad. I hope his uncle will do the right thing.

Matt says that he has a treasure map that he made a year ago... but it's blank... the ink he used was light pink. Light Pink? No way! He used invisible ink to draw a map... cool. I use the hot plate on the counter to reveal the map... hope it doesn't catch fire...

Yes it worked... Okay, there is a picture of a rabbit, a sun, a tree, and a stump, there is a line drawn from the tree to the stump and a measuring line with arrows at either end; pointing at the stump and a dot, the distance is 16... 16 what? Steps, maybe? Then at the dot another line points up and the word “look” is written at the end. Huh, I think I can figure it out.

Whoa the power went out I can't see a thing... the breaker must has tripped, but why would it do that? Ow... I hit my head trying to find the switch... I used my camera flash to find the switch and flipped it. Let there be light!

Oh my gosh... there are old pictures next to the switch... Memories flash through my mind... I remember now... I saw Mom in the place that picture was taken... She was looking at something and laughing... That statue in the photo... Mom was in front of it...

Matt says that there is a mermaid statue near the clock tower... that tower keeps popping up everywhere... Matt says that he's seen this person before, but there are two in the photo, surely he doesn't mean Mom. Oh okay, he saw Dad, that makes more since.

Matt says that Dad was testing the lake water... and with the water analysis kit in the bag... maybe the water's polluted?

Boys and their stupid secrets. Matt won't tell me what he buried. Oh well I'll figure it out anyway; Photographic memory and a shorthand is a great combination.

Whew finally I can get back to Dad, drop off his bag, and get back my pendant. I invited Matt to come with me to Dad's cottage, and he accepted. Great! … I think...

As we're about to leave, Matt notices a book on the table, why didn't I notice it before? It's a photography book; Gilbert's Amazing Photos. Amazing? What's so amazing about it? The first page is a two in one. It's when you take two pictures then photo-shop them together to make one photo, whether it's a cute guy in one and yourself in another and then you put yourself in the other with him.

The next page is a landscape, at the top it says “Now it's your turn to guess.” Guess? Guess what? Matt says “What it will become.” Smart kid. There are two pictures; one is a lake with mountains in the distance, the other is a forest with an opening to look out, there is a girl in the forest doing just that. No way! Someone tore the last page out! But why? Wait! I can use the DTS to fix the photos. Alright let's do it!

When I did the photos, the reflection made a heart, it was kinda weird. I got another message from Dad. “Ashley, Where are you? I'm coming to meet you at the covered bridge so meet me there.” The covered bridge? Where is that again? Oh right! Dan said it was right to the lake.

Whoa! Talk about road block, ran into Elizabeth, Yuck! I hope she doesn't give me any trouble. God! She is so nosey, she says she's waiting for someone. I bet its Ryan. She says it's her cousin, and it's a girl. I wonder if she is as snotty as Elizabeth is?

The nerve! She called Matt a runt, that tears it, I'm really gonna punch her lights out! Calling me desperate are we? It's not a good idea to insult someone while standing so close. I figure giving her a piece of my mind will suffice.

Oops, told where her music player is. Oh well, she can go get it herself. Matt found it at the mines, What was Elizabeth doing there? Haha! Matt threw it around the room! So that's how it got back there. I knew I liked this kid.

How dare she! Calling Matt a thief, I could tear her limb from limb. Whoa, Dad's here, I guess he heard my shouting. Whoops.  
Nope, he saw me standing here “talking” to Elizabeth and thought we were friends. AS IF! I can't believe he's taking her side! “I don't know what's gotten into her?” I'm not the one with the problem here! I could kill her if she says anything hurtful about Matt ever again I will break her jaw. Who knew I had this violent streak in me, huh D. I guess that means that I'm not pure of heart anymore.

My dad is so dumb. I mean, wow, apparently you can be a super scientist and stupidly dense at the same time. Way to go Dad. I can’t believe he thinks anyone could 'manipulate' me? How can he just put Matt on the spot like that? It's sickening! Matt has done nothing wrong and Dad is just making it completely worse! I yelled at him, and I told him to shut up, how could I not expect my dad to yell back. I've never heard him yell before, at least, not with that tone. Well, he wasn't exactly around when I was growing up.

Elizabeth left, without punishment and Matt, God bless him, tells me to let it go and not to fight with my father. How can he be so humble and kind? I could hug him till he stops breathing. No! Matt ran away, I feel so awful.  
My Dad and I sort of made up; when he asked me about the barbecue he was surprised when I told him that Ryan came in place of Gina... I remember something; Ryan said she had something to look after... my bag? Then is Ryan in on it? But why? What could have been in there that was so important? After I summarized all that had happened, from the barbecue to the presant date; Dad told me to find Matt and bring him back to the cottage so he could apologize to Matt. I hope he didn't get caught, but where do I start looking?  
I passed the boathouse and saw a big tree standing by itself. Suddenly the treasure map came to mind. That has to be where he is!

Oh no... he's crying... I hate it when boys cry, it hurts to watch, I want to make him feel better. He says he ran because he didn't want us to see him burst into tears... oh Matt, I'm so sorry. It was Dad's voice that was the trigger, he sounded like Matt's dad. Apparently, Matt doesn't like it when his father is angry with him, but he does like it when he is yelled at by him... strange kid.

Looks like we have another thing in common, “not standing Elizabeth”, First Ryan, then me, now Matt. I guess she just has that effect on people. I bet she's never been yelled at before or had to apologize to anyone.

Matt says that the big tree is called the Lonely Oak. He also said that he played here when he was little. Hide-and-Seek, Bug Catching, the works. His dad told him about this place, said it was his favourite place, where he would sit and watch the lake. His dad was always busy with work and sometimes he'd get really stressed and scary. But as soon as his dad came to the tree, he would be the old kind, smiling father Matt liked.

Matt came here with a girl named Kelly, she adored him and followed him around everywhere. How cute! And she would also carry around a doll she had since she was a baby. Matt thought she was cute, but apparently, she was also a cry-baby. Must be nice to grow up with someone to play with. I think it might have been his sister.

Matt's challenged me to find his treasure, using a pirate accent. He's so funny. Okay, I have my bearings, there is the tree and what looked like a stump is really a short poll... okay 16 steps to the left... Ha! I think I found it! Hey, the outline of the tree makes the shape of a rabbit. Clever. Matt's treasure is the last letter his mother wrote to him.

“My dear Matthew... I'm sorry I can't be with you right now. Matthew, listen to your uncle and be a good boy. If you are good, Daddy will come back for sure. Do you remember the promise you made to me? Never go to the clock tower by the lake. Love, Mom.

The clock tower again? Why not go there? Matt says that after his dad disappeared, his mom worried about him none stop. The worrying made her sick. She got thinner and sicker, and then Matt was sent to his uncle. His uncle kept him from his mother, then she died and he never got to see her again. Oh, Matt, I'm so sorry.

I asked him why he buried the letter here, he said that when he was here last summer, every time he would read the letter he would start to cry, that hindered his mission to discover clues and find his dad; so he buried it here. I feel so special. Matt said that he never told anyone this; I'm so glad I met him and became friends with him.

Hee, I suggest we get Elizabeth's music player to prove his innocence and make her apologize. And while we are at it I can finally step on it with my foot. Matt told me that her music player and the I.D. Card were wrapped in a handkerchief at the mines. Hmmm... Suddenly, I have an inkling to go there and check it out. Well we have reason to apparently the handkerchief looked a lot liked Elizabeth's bandanna, we're going to get that first then go for the music player.

I got another message from Dad. “Ashley, have you seen the mermaid statue? It's part of the next chapter in that sad story about Lake Juliet and the Romeo Mountains. They say that a girl threw herself into Lake Juliet after her love died became a mermaid protecting the lake. There's a legend that on nights with a full moon, she thinks of her love and weeps. They say that if a couple sees those tears in the moonlight, they'll be able to keep their love forever. I've never seen a mermaid, but the moon over Lake Juliet is beautiful.” The mermaid statue? Oh well, back to the mines.

After the run to the mines, Matt and I came across the big dog again. I saw a strange purple stone lying on the ground next to a wooden box, I took a picture of it just to see if my hunch was correct... Yep! It's a rainbow stone.

Matt found the handkerchief in the box. Yuck, if this is hers I wouldn't want to carry it around for too long; might bring bad luck. It's defiantly the same brand as hers... wait... maybe... could it be her father's? What was his name again? Rex Alfred; maybe this is his?

The dog that followed Matt came back again. Poochi isn't a weird name; it's actually really common in Japan. Matt is so blunt. Oh! The dog is a girl? Whoa, didn't see that one coming. Her name is Princess... huh. I've always wanted a dog. The was a home near our apartment that had a big dog like Princess that I would go see. I tell Princess our plot to retrieve the music player. I don't know why but I wanted to give her a treat... strange.  
Okay, teamwork time. I'm lifting the box while Matt goes and gets it. This box is Heavy with a capital 'H'! We got it! Now it's off to Dad's cottage, I hope nothing stops us this time. Why does this always happen? There is a strange man off the road. I recognize him. Mr. Sunglasses! He's headed toward the clock tower; I want to follow.

Since Matt promised his mom he would never go near the tower, I told him to wait in the little cabin near the path. Hopefully Dan won't look there and I won't get into trouble.  
As I followed the man, I can see the Mermaid Statue... Oh no! My vision... blurring... spinning... I remember now... There was a man here, wearing a cap... A man in a cap... he was here... Oh no! The man in glasses saw me. Dang it!

How? How does he know my name? Have I met him before? Why don't I remember him? He says his name is John Smith and says he's a journalist researching what happened here five years ago (That name is so fake). He won't tell me anything, only to stay away from the tower... AS IF! I want to know what happened! He thinks that I'm not a part of this case thing, but somehow I think I'm in it far deeper than I imagined.

As I approach the tower, the crest on the door; it's of a flower, a moon and a sword. That crest... I remember, I saw Mom in front of this door... So that was it... The place with the crest was the clock tower door.

I turned back around I had to check on Matt and make sure he's okay. Good, he's still there. The cabin was tiny, and piled high with dust old furniture; none that belonged with this space. Okay, finally, we can go to Dad's cottage. I still haven't seen it yet, oh and I need to get Mom's pendant back from Dad... Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

Dang it! The bridge door is closed, and judging by the red light, it's locked. Matt's I.D. card won't work... I could use the T.T.S.... speak of the devil, it responded to the door; If I use the T.T.S. I can open the gate... What should I do now? Matt can't know about it... but I can trust him... should I?

I'm taking a leap of faith with this. I hope Matt can forgive me for keeping this a secret. Okay, I trust him; now for that door... Yes! I did it! But why was it locked in the first place? Was it a test? Did I mention that I have a really bad feeling about this?

Wow... these are cottages? They're so... elaborate. It looks like one of those little neighbourhoods from the 1900's. Dad's cottage is made of yellow bricks, the front looks nice with the potted pink flowers, he must have someone taking care of it. Whew, okay, here we go. I hope Dad won't screw this up.  
Compared to the exterior of the house, the inside is so... dull. Grey walls and grey furniture, pale wood floors; everything is so boring. The plant is the only mood lifter in the place. I finally gave Dad his bag. It's such a difference having that off my shoulders.

MATTHEW! Don't tell Dad you ran away! Make up a story, tell him you're visiting, anything but that! Well, the cat's out of the bag, I hope Dad will help us, help Matt. Great Dad... offering Cool Pop as a solution... huh, maybe I'll get another token and get that red gumball. Dad asks me if the reason I became friends with Matt was that he was searching for his father, I told him that was part of it, but the other reason was that he reminds me of... well, you, D.

I'll introduce him to the next friend I make.

I start to tell Dad about my memories of Mom, he tells me not to force myself; but he has no idea how easy it can be. Dad's confirmed that Mom did come here to meet someone. Her name was on the visitor's list at JC Valley, Dad's company.  
Something happened at JC Valley... maybe it ties in with all the weird stuff that went on at Lake Juliet; Matt's dad's disappearance, the company closing down after trying to buy the land of Lake Juliet, the clock tower that stopped working, the fire; all of that? Looks like I'll have to find out what happened on my own.

Oh my gosh! The phone rang and almost gave me a heart attack! It's probably work related and Dad will leave again. Gina's on the phone... my suspect. Security cameras? Oh great... my actions might have been recorded, and Matt might have been discovered. I knew it! Dad has to leave again...  
Wow, Dad is really busy. I was hoping we could talk more what I remembered Mom doing here. I hope he comes back soon. Oh! Dang it, I forgot about Mom's pendant... I'll get it back from him later.

Matt wants to use Dad's computer to look up something about his dad. I hope we find something. Dad's computer is Trace hard wired, Please Insert DTS. Where? Oh, I see. There's a slot on the side of the computer. Okay... wow, that's a big slot. Now it should work.

There are four Icons, Notes, Water, Mail, & Internet. Interesting. 

There is an article on Michael Crusoe. “Setting up a company with his lottery win! Michael Crusoe, who won a staggering three million dollars in the 1999 lottery grand prize draw, has decided to use his money to show all of America the beauty of his home town, Lake Juliet. He set up a Crusoe Resort Development company to do just that. Let's hope he has the same good luck with this company as he did with the lottery!”

Wow... so Matt's dad is totally loaded. Correction. Was totally loaded. He used the money from the winning the lottery to set up his company. Okay, the Crusoe Resort has its own website. But what's this on the page? “NEWS: 8 March 2002, We are no longer able to accept any communication by e-mail. We apologize for any inconvenience this may cause our customers.”

Whoa! The phone rang again... should I answer it? It's Jessica! It's amazing how oblivious and untruthful she is. “Push me on the bus”? I don't think I should tell her that someone pushed me off the bus as well.

Jessica said that Dad thought there was something more to Mom's death than he realized; she also said that he received an anonymous e-mail. Rex Alfred started to call him after that. After our talk, Jessica told me that she sent my guitar to the contest, I'll have to practice after all of this is over.  
Got another can, there is hope for that red gumball yet! Okay now to go through those things on the computer.

There are four folders under "Notes", this is the first one.

“27 March 2007: Ashley really is the most precious thing in my life. But how does she really think about me now? How can I be what she needs from a father? When I left Blood Edward Island, I wanted nothing more than to make up for all the time we'd been apart. But now here I am, separated from her once again. Even if she knew everything about why I'm doing this would she forgive me?”

Dad... why didn't you just say something? It says “notes”, but... This is like Dad's diary. 

Okay... gotta hold it together. Now for the second one.  
“13 May 2007: It's been a year since I received that strange, anonymous e-mail. At first, I thought it was some kind of sick joke, but as the days go by I find myself thinking about it more and more. If what it says is true... Sayoko, what should I do? It hurts so much every time I think about you...”

An anonymous e-mail? Is he referring to the one Jessica told me about? 

Third document...  
“20 July 2007: I got hold of a water testing kit, and took samples from different places around the lake. What Dan feared has come true – the pollution that plagued Lake Juliet five years ago has returned. But why?”

So Dad was looking into the pollution at the lake as well... Okay, now for the last one...

“2 August 2007: Sayoko... Not a single night goes by when I don't think of you. And it's only when I think of you that I can forget that you're not with me anymore. Sayoko, Ashley looks so much like you. Especially her eyes – whenever I see them, I remember the day we first met. And then I realize... your last act was to protect Ashley. What I have to do now is make sure she's happy.”

Dad... 

Okay... pull yourself together Ash... 

 

Okay, now to find out what's under the 'Water' Icon.  
Alright, there are three documents, let's see what's under the first. It's a photo of the Lake. It looks like near the mermaid statue. The second one was taken at the place where we found Mr. Crusoe's bag. I remember the yellow color of the outside walls. The third photo was taken at that bridge where I first actually met Matt. Did Dad actually take these?

Alright, now the 'Mail' Icon... the whole thing about reading other people's mail doesn't apply to father/daughter, right? Nah I won't look at that... though I am curious.  
I wonder why my dad's put this stuff in folders... Oh! He's got mail! … I really want to read it... I remembered what Jessica said about the e-mail Dad got that made him come here in the first place. I wonder who wrote it. I know I shouldn't... but okay. 

Oh great, password protected... I'll find out what it is, and then I'll come back. 

As I'm idly rummaging through the drawers, I came across a piece of paper with creases... could this be it? Clever Dad, folding the paper like that... 1690 is the password. Yes, I'm in!

“Dr Robins, sorry to bother you on your day off. Do you remember the magazine that asked to do an article on us last week? They need an answer today. I have the director's permission for photography in the lab, so are you available for an interview? Please let me know.  
Mike”

What? Magazine interview? Who's Mike Tyler?

The next one is from Jessica.

“Richard, Please call me as soon as you get this! When are you coming home? Ashley's doing well, but she always seems a little bit lonely – probably because she hasn't seen you for so long. She's at an awkward age now. She spends so much time locked up in her room, and she doesn't talk to me as freely as she used to. I know you're busy with your work, but come to see us soon. Ashley misses you.  
Jessica”

So Jessica was giving Dad a hard time... She never mentioned anything to me! “Not as I used to”? That's because you lied to me about my mother, and you don't tell me the important things that could affect me. If I can't trust you how can I talk to you freely?

The one before that is from Elizabeth's father, Rex Alfred.

“Richard, I'm delighted you've accepted the position at JC Valley. I honestly didn't think we'd have a chance to work together again. If you're here with us, I'm sure we can successfully complete that last project of Judd's. We await your speedy arrival!  
Rex”

So Dad came to work here after being pestered to come here by this guy. Seems like Rex has the same way of getting what he wants as Elizabeth.

The last one is the anonymous e-mail... I'm kind of nervous, but I need to know what happened.

“To the blissfully ignorant fool. Did you know that someone orchestrated Sayoko's murder from behind the scenes? There are others responsible for her death.”

Oh god. Who could have written this? And why? I can't trust anyone here at Lake Juliet. Apart from Matt and Dad. Everyone else is a suspect. 

D, what am I gonna do?

That's strange. The DTS made a sound. It's not a message... What are these pictures? Wow... my DTS can contact the feed to the security cameras around the campsite! Now I'll know where everyone is.

 

Sorry, Dad... Sorry I used your computer and read all you e-mails without your permission... But I found out some important stuff. The anonymous e-mail you got... the fact that you were testing the water at Lake Juliet... And that I can use the DTS to look at security camera feeds...

 

Right. I have to go over everything that's happened, I have to remember.  
I went looking for Matt after he ran away from the boathouse. Then I reached an old cottage by the lake. It's empty now, but a photographer from the city used to live there. What was his name?  
Gilbert Moss...  
Yes... The man who lived there was a photographer called Gilbert Moss. He moved here from New York.

I went on to Dad's cottage with Matt... But on the way there I found myself at a place where I'd seen Mom in a flashback. She was in front of a door with a crest on it... Where was the door with the crest?  
Clock Tower...  
Yes... The door with the crest was the clock tower door. Mom was in front of that door.

When I came to Lake Juliet, I suddenly remembered my mom. I need to assemble the fragments of memory that keep appearing. I need to remember her here 13 years ago. When I went down to the basement of the old cottage, I saw an old photograph. I remembered her standing somewhere and smiling. Where was it?  
In Front of the Mermaid Statue...  
Yes... It was in front of the mermaid statue.

When I was at the mermaid statue, I remembered a man standing there. Who was at the mermaid statue?  
A Man in a Cap...  
Yes... I remembered seeing a man in a cap at the mermaid statue.  
Mom... What were you doing by the mermaid statue? And who was there with you?

 

Mom, ever since I came here I've been remembering you. But I still know so little.


	4. Secret of the Lake

CHAPTER 4: Secret of the Lake

I used Dad's computer to look up info on Matt's dad, I looked at the files on the computer and found out that my dad was studying the lake water, and that he was here at JC Valley trying to find out the truth behind Mom's death. When I put the DTS in Dad's computer... It activated a function which lets me look at feeds from the security cameras all around. Why would Dad put something like that on the DTS?

I want to try out the security system that my dad installed onto my DTS. Matt suggests that we go to the mermaid statue. Speaking of the mermaid statue that said that my dad was there, with a water analysis kit. I wonder if that kit is still in this room?

I think I found it, “Easy Water Analysis Kit MS100P, This kit is designed to indicate the pH value of a water sample. This applied Regent fluid will determine if the water is acidic or alkaline.”

So it's a water pH testing kit...  
“Fill to the gray line with water. Add the Regent up to the red line. Shake gently. Pink indicates alkalinity. Red indicates acidity. Deep red indicates strong acidity. If there is no change in color, the sample is pH neutral. Too much regent can result in unreadable results. Please retest the sample in this case.”

Alright, cool. I took the analysis kit and the tape and the plasters from the desk. You never know when these could come in handy. Just like the charcoal... Right, D?  
Matt and I are going to head out the mermaid statue, this is going to be interesting. We found a security camera pole, you can tell by the black orb on top of the white pole. I see them all the time in Wal*Marts and other stores.

While we're playing with the security camera, Matt went under the lens and I could see him on the DTS, but when I did it, I wasn't there. Maybe I wasn't under the lens long enough? Matt thought of something really clever. He thinks is the DTS, that it sends out a frequency that jams the camera for taking my picture. So that's a good thing, that means that when I used it TTS on the gate, if nobody was there in person, no one could see me using it by looking at the security footage. Yes! My secret is still protected!

The water analysis confirms it. Lake Juliet has been poisoned. Is this whole thing one big conspiracy? The kind that everyone is in on it, whatever 'it' is? We decided to test the water somewhere else. We're now at the place where we found Matt's dad's bag. Yep it’s polluted there too. Not looking good.

I just got a message from Dad. “Ashley, someone found your stolen bag! I just got a call from Dan, he says he'll bring it to the cottage for you.” 

Oh my gosh! I need to head back to the cottage fast! Before Dan arrives. 'Someone' found my bag? It's the woman who took in the first place. I'm glad to have it back again, but what will be missing?

Matt and I ran back to the cottage as fast as our feet could carry us. We're both pretty beat but we have to find him a hiding place. He wanted to say something to me but the doorbell rang. My heart is beating so fast.

It's Dan and he has my bag, I've actually given up hope to find it again. In some ways, I'm glad that the ranger's here. Dan asked me to check my bag to see if everything is there.  
My wallet is still here, so is my ID, and I think all my money. So the thieves weren’t after the money. They were looking for something else. The flier for “Be in the Band” is here! Yes, I got in! My old T-shirt I brought as a change of clothes. I haven't worn this sense... I met you, D. My pick case has gone, dang it! It's the only thing that's missing. This is stupid. Why on earth would someone want my picks?

Dan said that he found my bag in an empty lot. There's an empty lot around here? Apparently, it was the last place you'd look because he never imagined my bag in the back somewhere like that? What does he mean, 'somewhere like that'? He also said that there is a half-built cottage near where he found my bag. Apparently, the Crusoe resort company never finished it. My bag was right beside it. Maybe there's something underneath a tarp covers the unfinished project? And also Dan wasn't the one who found my bag; it was a man named Bob? Right, and who is Bob again? Oh, apparently Bob is the owner of the local diner; the one by the roundabout. Cool, Matt and I should go there and we can get something to eat. 

Alright, now I can have a place to put all my stuff. It's been tiring to carry around all this junk. But this is so weird... why was my bag stolen in the first place? What were they looking for if not money?

Matt says he's worried about my blackouts but what blackouts Is he talking about? Oh, maybe me means my flashbacks... yeah, I have to be more careful.

I tell Matt about my pick case, He shocked to find out I'm in a band. When I tell him that it's a guitar-piano duo, why does he seem so surprised that I'm the guitarist? He says that I don't look the guitar type, whatever that's supposed to mean. But I'm sure that he'd think twice after hearing me play. I tell him that I'm the guitarist and a guy in my class plays the piano. I'm really excited about the contest. Whoever wins has the chance to make your major debut on the big stage. I really want to be a musician, so I'm going to give it my all. I want everyone in the world to hear my songs. And one day, I want to be on a huge stage and perform in front of thousands!

Matt says that he didn't know I was a dreamer. What does he mean?

Apparently, his dad said that dreams don't come true because his dream never did. His dad's dream, was to make Lake Juliet into a place that everyone would love, a beautiful place. He wanted to expand his company and earn lots of money so that he can make them happy. But before his dad disappeared he told Matt: “Matt, I'm sorry. My dream isn't going to come true... and I'm sorry for putting everyone through all this for nothing.” Oh, Matt... 

Wow, Matt's dream is to be a scientist like my dad. I can't imagine why he'd want to be such a thing but it's his dream not mine. Matt wants to be a great scientist and win the Nobel Prize. I believe he can do it, without the shadow of a doubt. He has to believe in himself and he's got to want it really bad and got try and try harder no matter what. And he'll be a great scientist and he'll get that Nobel Prize.

Okay, no more distractions. We're looking for Matt's dad, let's see. The only places he hasn't looked for his dad is the clock tower and the deaths his dad's office which is blocked by a big fence maybe I can help? We're heading out, maybe I'll find the picks there?

Uh-oh! That detective guy I met at the mermaid statue is here. But why? Mr. Sunglasses... no, wait. John Smith. I hope he won't give us any trouble. He's talking on a cell phone.  
I’m writing down what he says in this book, just in case- Matt nearly blew our cover! OK we've hidden now for the guy's conversation.  
“Yeah. It's me.”  
“Ah, Mike. What is it? Oh, you're having problems with the security system? Quite a fix. And Dr. Robbins has returned to the lab. What is happening at JC Valley? I see... Yes... Understood. No, there is still no clear connection to Crusoe Resort. Let me know if something happens.”

Mike? Mike who... Mike Tyler? The reporter from the magazine is that who he's talking to? Is that who he's working for?

Oh my gosh! He knew we were there. We seriously need to work on our stealth mode. Crap. Mr. Smith told me to tell Matt to go home that he would never find Michael Crusoe. I have this weird feeling. Is John Smith, Michael Crusoe? Is that Matt's dad? Their hair is the same color...

Crap, Matt! Why did you ever stay still for more than one second? He's gone after Mr. Smith, I have a really bad feeling about this. Finally caught up with him. What is it with him and running off? He says that he remembers something that he was here before where we are. Their greenhouses all around us.

Oh My gosh! Someone's here and they've seen us! It's an old woman. And this is her property. Oops. She's kind of grouchy, but she might be having a bad day and we are trespassing on her property. But that's Matt's fault. Okay then come back to the half built cottage to look for my case. Out of habit, I looked in the drain and there it was! But I can't reach it... how am I going to get it out? I've got an idea! It's as easy as pork and sauerkraut! I'll flood it out! I found an old hose I can use and there's a water pipe near the drain, here I go.

Whoa! It had holes in it... duh it's old. Maybe that old lady has a spare hose I could borrow? She is the gardener after all... No way. There's no way I'm gonna face by grouchy old Grinch anytime soon. Wait! I remember seeing some tape and plaster on my dad's desk! Okay we can head back to Dad's cottage.

Poor Matt, he's starving, then again so am I. I haven't eaten since I left Jessica's place. Now I think about it... whoa yeah okay I am hungry. I'll get my pic case and then get something from the diners. Matt's going to have to wait here, just in case.

On my way to get the case, I spotted a recycling machine. I have two cans with me, though I did remember seeing another one in the cabin that I forgot to grab. I'll get that one later. Maybe I'll get a shot at that red gumball. I only recycled one can, I am kind of in a hurry.

I just remembered that I had the tape and plaster the whole time. Stupid Ashley.

All right now that, that hose is taped up I can flood out my pick case. At last, I got my pick case back. Now I just need to grab something that the diner, and head back.  
I hear music... guitar music... it sounds good... but where is it coming from? The diner? Oh great, my competition. It was Tommy playing that guitar. Huh, looks like I have a worthy opponent. I can't wait for the competition. It looks like there'll be war. Bring it on!

While the owners out so that means I can't get my food or Matt's food. Seems that business has been bad lately nobody's been coming to the diner, So he's out making deliveries to keep this place from shutting down. Sad. 

As Tommy and I are talking he mentions that Elizabeth has a cousin named Janet. And that she's a junior in Liberty Town High School. My school! Come to think of it there is a Janet in my class. No way... could that be my friend? I don't believe it. 

Tommy wants to hear me play... alright why not? I don't have anything else to do while I wait for Bob. His guitar is electric though, I'm only used to acoustic... aaaaaaaaaaannnnd now Tom doesn't think I can play because I because I don't use this stupid effects. I'll show him!

Oh, Bob's in... Great I'll get food and get it to Matt. Whoa, phone scared me, though the loudness is not as bad as Dad's phone. Looks like Elizabeth's not coming. Good. My appetite is spared from her presence.

The owner, Bob Fox, is really a nice guy. Apparently, my dad is a regular here. I hope this place doesn't close down. According to Bob, this was supposed to be their day off, but now all the scientists are running around working like crazy. Why? What's going on? Could it be because of the water or is there something else?  
Oh man, my stomach. I need food! Bob's letting me use the camp card as payment since my dad is a regular here. When Bob comments that he and my dad talk about music all the time and I can’t help but be a lot sceptical. Into music? My dad?? Are we talking about the same man here?

Bob and my dad had guitars when they were teens. Why didn’t my dad say anything about it? Bob said that it was a dad thing; unless you asked directly they’ll never tell you. Good advice. 

My hunger is getting the best of me again. Apparently, they have a speciality, something that everyone knows you can only get at Bob's Food Hut. He calls it the Salmon Rice Burger. Um... Eww? Bob explains that he uses a rice patty instead of a bun and fillets a salmon slice for the filling, then tops it with his special sauce. Oh, okay. That doesn’t sound as gross as I thought; in fact, it sounds really good. According to Bob, the most possible reason of the scientists going crazy is from an emergency; I can’t help but feel like it’s because of the water contamination. Bob agrees with me on that. Anyways, they’re going nuts about the security systems and cameras, I guess they are trying to figure out how and who contaminated the water.

I think my hunger is starting to affect my hearing as Bob’s words about recycling and keeping Lake Juliet clean was JC Valley’s idea that was put into motion. If he said anything else I didn’t catch it. The topic on the special tokens was brought up, so hopefully, I can know more about that, like what the prize is and if there is a better way to get the red ball. I asked him about them and he said that the special tokens can’t be used in the machine but could be collected. He also says something about a special icon. Wonder what it is? Bob advises me to try his recycling machine for the special tokens and I order a Rice Burger for Matt and me.

While I’m waiting for the SRB I look around at the diner and the first thing I’m drawn to are the photos hanging on the wall, a few are of Bob when he was younger… but… there is something strange about one of them. The picture is of a man with a food cart. Wait! I remember now… Mom was given a bag in front of that cart… it was a hamburger bag… Mom took it from someone… 

Bob startled me out of my flashback. He says that it was him in the photo! He met my mom! The picture was taken 13 years ago so it was him that gave her that bag. According to Bob, that’s where it all started for him in the food business. Selling burgers from a cart; but when he noticed that the customers didn’t seem wowed by his work he invented the salmon rice burger.

Bob said that he owed his success with the SRB thanks to a woman. She had dark eyes like mine, I think… no, I know he’s talking about Mom. He had this problem of keeping his costumers waiting but if he made the burgers in advance no one would buy. Bob said the woman was Japanese and this is only confirming my suspicions. He asked her if Japan had anything that was still good cold, then my mom told him that an onigiri or something was wonderful cold as well as hot. A munch of rice made into a circular shape. I think he’s talking about rice balls.

When I asked him what the woman’s name was he said he didn’t ask, but then said that she was waiting for someone and was killing time by the cart. She said that she was meeting someone at the clock tower. Again the clock tower is mentioned, this is far more than a coincidence. I need to investigate that tower further. Bob remembered that my mom said she was meeting an old acquaintance there.

It was definitely Mom that gave him that burger hint… But… an old acquaintance? Who was she waiting for?

I got a burger for Matt and try my luck at his gumball machine… aw, got another grape gumball. Will I ever get that red one? I headed out of the diner and picked up an empty can for recycling that was lying by a sign. Sometimes I wish people would pick up after themselves but if there is a profit for me, I don’t mind that much.  
And talk about profits! When I recycled the can at the diner’s pin thing, I got two tokens! One of them is gold, unlike the silver ones I normally get. This must be that special souvenir token Bob told me about. I recycled another can but no luck. Oh well, one’s enough for me. I hope Matt doesn’t want it.

As I’m heading back I get a message from Dad.  
“One thing you have to mention when talking about Lake Juliet is the Salmon Rice Burger at Bob’s Diner. It’s my favourite, a really delicious burger. Bob is the restaurant owner, he’s a really friendly guy. I heard he used to sing for a country music band and I told him about not being able to live without a guitar in my hand when I was younger. We had some great talks together – maybe it’s because we’re the same age, but we always end talking about jazz going out of fashion. Bob says maybe we should get with the program now that rock is becoming popular again.  
Let’s go to Bob’s diner together sometime.”

Looks like Bob was telling the truth about them being crazy about music. I can’t help but scold myself at my thought when I was reading this and wondered what the point of the message was until I read the last line. Dad… I’d like that too, but can you tear yourself away from work to be with me?

When I came back to the cottage I didn’t find Matt anywhere but I did hear something in Dad’s room… why do I have a bad feeling about this?

Whew, it was just only Matt and he’s made a mess on the floor! Books are everywhere! Ugh! Little boys are so messy! Matt said he was reading them… is he sick or something? Not only that he says that there are cool books on the shelf. Sorry, Matt but a scientist’s books are 99% boring and complex to an extreme. Off that topic, Matt is such a baby when it comes to new foods he can’t understand but after a bit of prodding he ends up liking it. He’s so cute! Matt suggests that cheese would be good in the burger. Hey, why not?

Okay, tidy up time. As I’m picking up the books one of them stands out. Neurology. What is that again? 

“Neurology Monthly, Special Feature: A New JC Valley” 

Is this a journal? Like a scientist magazine? There is an article on JC Valley. Maybe this is what that Tyler guy was talking to my dad about.

“A New JC Valley – The curse left upon us by Jedd Fitzgerald, the man who contributed so much for the study of memory mechanisms, has finally been lifted.”  
Memory Mechanisms? Do they mean Trace?

“JC Valley is continuing its research into the study of the brain and memory, and it’s welcoming the coming of a new decade. Already they have discovered a new medium for…”  
Wait a tick! The picture of the guy on the page is Mr. Smith! He must have written this article. In the document, the name used is not John Smith but Greg Davis. Duh! Who uses John Smith as a name if not as a cover? Lame! So Mr. Sunglasses, is this your real name? Or perhaps your identity has not yet been fully unveiled.

We picked up the books now, but there is someone at the door. This knot in my gut hasn’t gone away, am I just being paranoid, or has the conspiracy, clues and evidence to support it have gotten to me at last? D… remember when you said I was innocent and naïve because I could see you? If by chance you came to me now I don’t think I would be the same Ashley you knew… and I don’t think I will be able to see you a second time.

The person at the door is Ryan. I’m feeling very wary and… scared but I let him in. can’t let him know I think of him as a suspect.

Ryan is asking the wrong questions. Like ‘Are you here alone?’ Creepy. I let it slip about Matt and even tell Ryan his whole name. Ryan seems to know it but he should since Matt’s father was the one that founded Lake Juliet. When he asks how I met Matt he takes creepy to a whole new level; practically malicious.

He said that being friends with Matt wasn’t a good idea because he was “connected” to the Crusoe Resort and that I was connected to JC Valley through my father working there. Where is he going with this? 

Prejudice? Really? Anyone as “Connected” as me shouldn’t hang with someone from Crusoe Resort; is he kidding me?! What is this? Romeo and Juliet? … Oh, the irony. No way am I going to let him drive a wedge between us. Ryan gives me bad vibes, not Matt.

Ryan’s baiting me with a story about Crusoe Resort and JC Valley, but to hear the story I have to go to his cottage. The knot in my gut is getting tighter. He threw in our little chat about my Mom… I had completely forgotten about that conversation that was never finished. Everything in me is telling me to say no and to figure it out on my own, but why do I want to go with him anyway?

He says he has something to show me and I swear thoughts of kidnapping, murder, and paedophilia is coming to mind. Wow, D, I am not pure at all anymore. Nope.

He gave me directions to his house but I’m not sure I want to write them down. ‘Walk past the roundabout and take a right. It has light green walls.’

Matt always sneaks up on me. That’s starting to get annoying. Anyways I tell him that I’m going to Ryan’s to learn what I can about the two rivalling companies and… my mom. I invite Matt to come but he won’t stand for it. He says Ryan is creepy and has a cold voice. I don’t know why I bothered defending Ryan to Matt when my gut agrees 100%. 

Well, I’m off. I hope nothing bad happens. Yeah right.

 

Ryan was right; his place was hard to miss. The style of home was more farmhouse than like the other houses, the green was pretty; but when I went in I found the walls the furniture, everything, grey. It was so bland and lifeless; nothing of any personal value was in sight. 

As I talk again with Ryan I notice that the last thing he wants to talk about is himself. If it’s a privacy matter I can understand that but it seems that the simplest of questions are also on the blacklist and it makes him a bit more suspicious.

He wants to discuss something important and gives me two choices. The Crusoe Resort or Sayoko. I choose to save the best for last and learn what I can on the Resort.  
Ryan says that the Resort is the cause of the pollution in the lake. If that’s true then why is the lake polluted now if the Resort was shut down five years ago? Can anyone say ‘Frame-up’? 

JC Valley was the one that ‘reported’ Crusoe Resorts to the media and the resort got so many backlashes that it went bankrupt. Ryan again brings up the matter of Matt and my friendship with him. Alright, let’s think this over. If Matt’s dad was responsible, then why did he go missing and why was his bag found here with a water analyst kit? And why is the water still polluted? Something doesn’t smell right and it’s not the water.

Now for the best topic: my mother. I want to know why she brought me here 13 years ago. Why she came here? What did she to do that was so important? 

He says that he know why she came here and why she was worried. 

Worried?

According to Ryan, Mom left the lab 13 years ago so she could raise me. But she heard that JC Valley had been built here at Lake Juliet so she came here to see it. I asked him why, and he assumes it was because of her former boss, Judd Fitzgerald, set it up to research memory. He thinks that it was Sayoko’s scientific curiosity that brought her here. Judd Fitzgerald was like Sayoko’s mentor and an excellent scientist. Their research together allowed my mom’s thesis on Trace to be complete. However, according to my dad, it was he and my mom that wrote the thesis. Ryan seemed uneasy about that particular set of information.

When I asked him why she was worried, he told me that she had a choice to make; whether to be a mother for me or be a scientist and leave her mark in human history. 

Mom… Mom was making a big decision in her life. She gave up being a scientist to look after me. And she died… protecting me.

Ryan snapped me out of my thoughts and I asked him what he wanted to show me… if his hand goes to his pants I’m throwing something at him and running out the door! However, he goes into another room and I follow him. The room looks like a study, not much in there though. Ryan shows me where the item is but doesn’t bother to hand it to me. The item looks like a kaleidoscope and there is a cherry blossom pattern on it. Wait…

I remember now… Mom had one just like this… A kaleidoscope… Mom was holding this…

Mom… 

Ryan told me that Mom gave that to him; she said she brought it over from Japan and got it when she entered university. Then she gave it to him when he was 17. He lets me look through it. As I rotate the nob I see a pattern forming. It looks like three stars.

Ryan said that Mom got it from her mother and when she was lonely she looked through it and wasn’t lonely anymore. Of all the things Ryan could do… he has let me have the kaleidoscope.

The phone rang, I’m writing down his conversation in my book just in case I should need to remember. 

“Ryan Gray speaking. Yes. Yes. Understood. I shall go directly.”  
-Well that was a waste of paper space.

He’s being called away? Where and why? Why am I suddenly thinking about Matt? He says something at the lab came up. Should I believe him?

As I watch him walk away, I can’t believe I’m writing this, I can’t help but think I might have a crush on him. How did I get there? He’s creepy and is on my suspect list! Yet, why do I find him so attractive? He's way too old for me, he's old enough to be my dad!

I don’t know what it is about Ryan… How does he know so much about Mom?

As I’m heading back to Dad’s college someone calls me by my nickname. Oh god! It’s Elizabeth gross! And… Janet! Janet Rice from my class! It’s good to see that some relation to Elizabeth isn’t entirely rotten.

Janet’s here because she always spends her summer with “Liz”. I do not envy that. Janet brings up the band contest that I haven’t been able to practice as much as I would like for. Elizabeth is surprised to know that I will be in the same contest in as her and also shocked that I’m in a band. Something bad needs to happen to her before I make it happen.

I think Janet is trying to play peacemaker but she complemented me on my pink heart earrings so I’ll let it slide. I told her they were on my must buy list and that I spent all summer working at a CD store at the mall to get them. Boyfriend? Where did that come from? Just like Janet to think about boys. Honestly, D, if you weren’t dead and my age I wouldn’t mind. In case you’re reading this. 

Anyways I deny it and of course, she doesn’t believe me but I don’t really care, she’s an alright friend to tease me. Elizabeth, on the other hand, does not have that privilege.  
I made it back to the cottage and Matt’s alright but before I can tell him what Ryan said about his dad’s company the phone goes off.

It’s Janet and she’s offered the invitation to hang out with her at Elizabeth’s. Sorry Janet but as much as you are my friend I’d rather drink the polluted lake water than hang out in that witch’s home.

Janet wants me over for something not sure what she wouldn’t say on the phone. She kinda pushy, it’s a bit annoying. Matt says I should go to give back the music player and handkerchief… ye,ah that’s a good reason to go but I really don’t want to.

Plus I want an apology from her after accusing Matt of stealing. Matt gave me the ID card he’s been using since it might belong to Elizabeth. He also asked me what I was about to say to him about his dad’s company, but I just couldn’t tell him.

I couldn’t tell Matt what Ryan told me about the Crusoe Resort. But what if it’s true? I can’t believe Matt’s dad would poison the lake.

 

Right. I have to go over everything that’s happened. I have to remember.

Dan found my bag and brought it to me at Dad’s cottage. I looked inside, and the teddy bear obviously wasn’t there, but something else was missing…  
What was missing from the bag?  
Pick case…  
Yeah, that was it… My pick case was missing, with all of my guitar picks in it. It was lying in a drain by the half-built cottage.

I went to Ryan’s cottage to hear what he had to tell me. He told me about Mom and Crusoe Resort, then showed me something.  
What did he show me?  
Kaleidoscope…  
Yeah… that’s right. Ryan showed me a kaleidoscope. It brought back memories of Mom.

When I was on my way back from Ryan’s cottage, I ran into Elizabeth and someone else.  
Who was the other person?  
Janet…  
Yes… it was Janet, from my class. Janet is Elizabeth’s cousin. She came here to hang out with Elizabeth.

When I came to Lake Juliet, I suddenly started remembering my mom. I need to assemble the fragments that keep appearing. I need to remember her here 13 years ago.  
I remembered Mom when I was in Ryan’s cottage. What was she holding?  
Yeah that’s right… She was holding a kaleidoscope. 

 

Mom… I remembered seeing you hold that kaleidoscope. Why did you give it to Ryan? Mom, ever since I came here I’ve been remembering you. But I still know so little.


	5. Silent Clock Tower

CHAPTER 5: Silent Clock Tower

I ran into my classmate Janet on the way back from Ryan's cottage. I was really surprised when I found out she was Elizabeth's cousin. Then Janet called me and asked me to go around to Elizabeth's house. I said I'd go, but it's really just to make Elizabeth apologies for the music player fiasco... 

I hadn't realized this before, but Elizabeth's house is right next door to where my dad lives. Its a big house made out of pretty dark blue bricks. As I approached the mansion I use the intercom to get in. Unfortunately, Elizabeth is the one to answer it but to my surprise, she lets me in without any drama, I suppose she just wants to do it in person.

The Alfred Residence is so big! There's really expensive looking stuff decorating the hallway. Elizabeth and Janet came to meet me at the door, part of me just wants to get this over with and get back to solving the mystery of Lake Juliet. But the other part is sort of looking forward to spending some time with my classmate. 

The doorbell rings again and its Tommy at the door. Elizabeth looks surprised to see him. He wants to talk to her about their band, I'm a bit curious and rather nosy of what they are going to say but Janet drags me upstairs to Elizabeth's room. 

Janet pokes around me for answers on what they are talking about and I admit that I didn't hear anything. She thinks that Elizabeth is crushing on Tommy, that she has a thing for taller guys, that would explain how she behaves around Ryan; but I can't really buy it. Tommy just doesn't seem like Elizabeth's type. Janet says that Tommy likes her too but more in a kid-sister way and not a be-my-girlfriend way. I feel a bit sorry for Elizabeth at the moment. Funny that I never really noticed the one sided chemistry, I guess I was too busy looking for my stolen bag, and finding out who would poison a lake, the reason behind the Corsoe Resort closing, and why my mom came here 13 years ago. Yeah... that's probably the reason.

When we finally get to Elizabeth's room I have to do a 360 around the space. I have never seen so much pink in one place before... its... overwhelming. Apparently, 'Liz' says that everything in this room is custom made. I don't really see a point in that statement. Elizabeth is apparently into this brand of clothing called Bella Regina, a really big line with bigger prices. Looks like her bandana and that handkerchief I found are also from the same line.

Her dad buys her anything she wants, she must really love him for all the gifts, but Janet says that she can't stand him. I wonder why. Apparently she doesn't like him one bit; every word that comes out of his mouth makes her want to hurl. Ouch. That's pretty harsh.

This was why Janet asked me over? She tells me that it was her dad that asked Janet to come over here to Lake Juliet. He's having real problems because he can't even have a conversation with her. So he brought in my classmate to ask her what her beef with her dad is. 

Oh boy... Janet thinks that because I know what its like to have a dad I get mad at that this somehow provides a connection between us. Doesn't Janet know that Elizabeth and I cannot stand each other? She would never listen to me and frankly I don't want to talk to her. 

I tell Janet that I did get mad at my dad a few times, that what ticks me off is him leaving me alone and assumes I'll just be fine. He really only thinks about himself, even though he tells me that I'm on his mind whenever he's gone and the reason he returned was for me... I just don't see it that way. Dad isn't communicating that. What am I supposed to think whenever he's never really around for me. I went through so much to find him on the last day I was thirteen. And... it just seems that what happened doesn't matter anymore.  
Janet is disappointed that I won't be the “savior she was hoping for.” but hey, I never made any promises. When I asked about Elizabeth's mom, figuring she could just go to her for her problems, I find out that her parents were divorced 4 years ago. Why didn't the mom get custody of Elizabeth? Maybe her dad was able to afford better lawyers and won the court favor.

Apparently, Elizabeth hasn't been contacted by her mom since the divorce. Maybe she is not able to because of her dad's power, or maybe, and I hope this isn't the reason, that her mom doesn't want her... I can't think that though, I haven't even met the woman and I am only speculating. Maybe I just have a soft spot for mothers ever since I lost mine.  
Elizabeth's dad threw out everything of her mother's apart from a music box. Yeah, I'm starting to go with theory number one about why Liz hasn't heard from her mom. The said music box is really pretty, and looks like an antique. Janet said I could listen to it since Elizabeth wasn't here, no harm in that right? I wound it three times, being extra careful with it, and then lifted the lid. The music was so beautiful.

Oh no! When I picked it up, I accidentally dropped it! What do I do? I hope its not broken. When I tried putting back the piece that fell off something caught when I tried sliding it back on the lid. Turning it over, I found a note that said “To my dear Elizabeth, Happy 3rd birthday! My dear angel, you are such a sweet girl and I will love you always. From your Mom. March 6. 1994.” I pealed it off carefully and then was able to fix the music box.

Uh oh. Elizabeth came back in and blew a fuse. I am now sitting outside her room from which I have been permanently banned and am writing here in my little book of all that happened in there. Janet was kicked out too, and I am partially agreeing to her calling Elizabeth a selfish priss, though 'priss' isn't exactly the word I would use.  
The commotion was heard by non other than Elizabeth's dad. Rex Alfred. Wait...

I've seen him before...

But where?

Elizabeth's dad... I know him from somewhere...

I'm brought out of my deep thinking by Janet's outburst of 'Uncle Rex!' They converse for a moment, I am trying to be discreet in my writing. Janet told him who my father was and now Mr. Alfred has sent Janet down to make tea. I don't really care for tea but it would be rude to refuse.

I get to witness Alfred family drama, it's mostly a passive/aggressive approach, without the passive part, unless you could call speaking through a closed door passive.  
He asks me to be friends with Elizabeth, but just because we are the same age does not mean we can get along. Rex apparently has been a friend of my dad since before I was born.

Rex says that after he graduated he worked as a scientist in the MJ Labs where he met my dad. My mom also worked at the MJ Labs. Rex said she was working on the EC Project, until I was born. When I asked him about the project he said it didn't concern me, but I pressed for answers. Telling him that I wanted to know what my mom had been working on. I mentioned that she came here 13 years ago for something and then he went quiet.

Suddenly, I don't feel very safe right now. The conspiracy in my head is now listing Mr. Alfred as a suspect. How could I have forgotten? I cannot trust anyone. Meeting Janet here has brought my guard down. When I question him he tells me not to argue with him. The nerve! I may be his daughter's age but that doesn't mean I'm his to order around!  
He's left now to return to work, I have a bad feeling about him. I can't trust anyone. And a man like Rex with his power... I may not be safe here.

Janet's done with the tea, but suddenly, I have lost my appetite. As I go downstairs to join her, Rex intercepts me and requests that I tell Janet that he left for the labs, again he tells me to 'make myself at home' but I don't feel at home here. I need to leave as soon as possible. I don't feel safe here.

I do tell Janet about Rex leaving and mention my surprise that even when he came home she never came out of her room. I also bring up an idea of how to get those two to talk to one another. If we can get a hold of one of the band members, maybe they would clue us in as for the reason. Janet asked which one we should 'grill' and I pick Tommy instead of Sam, figuring that Elizabeth might tell the guy she's crushing more than the other.

Janet says she'll quiz Tommy in a bit and then asks me to get Elizabeth out of her room. Ugh... I do not want to do this. Why did I say yes?

Before I go up the stairs I realize that the door where Rex came from is open and Elizabeth is inside. I am not looking forward to this conversation.

Elizabeth says that the reason she is depressed about her dad is that she thinks he is hiding something. This I can agree with but I want to know her reasons. She says he won't tell her why her mom never comes to see her, and that he's planning on getting married again and hasn't told her a thing about it. When I asked her if she knew who he was marrying, she didn't say anything.

She hates scientists, says that they are the worst. All they care about are their systems and their research and results... Looks like Elizabeth and I are in the same boat. She doesn't agree with that. Of course, and declares that she is going to go through his stuff, looking for proof to back up her allegations. She mentions letters that her dad has put away and is sure that it is from a woman he's seeing. I advise against it, knowing first hand the guilt of going through my dad's things, but I cannot deny this growing curiosity.  
Elizabeth goes to a desk and tries to open it but the drawer must have been stuck for when she pulled really hard it came out and paper went everywhere. When she looked at one of the letters, she ran out of the room. What had shocked her so badly? Detective Ashley is on the case!

After putting the drawer back, I see the letter that scared Elizabeth, it is addressed to her from someone named Kate. Could Kate be her mother? I put the letters back and then go to pick up some photos that fell. One is of Elizabeth when she was 8 and she's holding a puppy. The puppy looks like a younger version of that dog Princess... I wonder...

The other photo is of her dad with a friend and they are at the lake fishing. Something about that bracelet he's wearing... it looks... familiar.

That bracelet Elizabeth's dad is wearing in the photo... its the same one I saw at the boathouse. I remember now. The guy from my memories wearing that bracelet was Elizabeth's dad.

I went to check on Elizabeth but when I got to the dining room I found Janet standing over her and Elizabeth was crying. When Janet asks me what happened I tell her about the letters and my classmate confirms that Kate is in fact Elizabeth's mother.

Janet thinks its best if I leave now and I agree. I leave the pink music player, handkerchief and the ID card with her before I go. 

Phew that took a while longer than I wanted. I have to get all of this down before I go back to Dad's cottage and check on Matt.

Gah! That kid! He ran off again and left me a note in dad's room along with his bag. The picture he drew is of me at the boathouse and the caption says 'looking for dad'. That dummy! What if he gets caught? The boathouse... that was where we found his dad's bag... I better go after him.

I use my DTS to hack into the surveillance system and see where he is. Sometimes I just love dad's inventions. I see him there at the mermaid place and also see some other activity. Ryan is at the entrance and I see Tommy at the campsite gate, but what is strange is the car at the cottage area gate. I wonder who it belongs too. Well I've used up enough time jotting this all down. Now I need to find Matt before something happens.

I run into Bob outside the house. He just came form delivering food to Elizabeth. He was pleased when I told him about Matt's reaction to his Salmon Rice Burger; but then started asking questions about him. I told him his name and age, but what was interesting was what he said at hearing Matt's age. “That's good to hear”? 

When I mentioned that phrase he said something about that demography thing concerning Vital marketing data. Market analysis is the first step to making a profit. Apparently I have just given him the courage to start up his new business, if he can get his foot in this market thing while someone is interested in the diner. That's a shame, I didn't know he was selling it. My dad is going to be bummed.

He's going to turn the SRB into an online diner where people around the world can get his food. Seems like a good plan. He's also going to sell some other items in his menu. He says its a secret so I can't write it down. But it all sounds delicious.

It would seem that Elizabeth's dad has been buying up land around the lake for 'cottage expansion' but I don't think I like that idea. Bob says that he's been looking to buy Charlotte's cottage. I don't know who that is. The diner man says that its that old woman I met a while ago, the one with the greenhouse. Apparently she owns a big how and lots of acreage. Even when the Corsoe Resort tried to buy it from her she refused. Good for her.

Bob has left now, I wished him luck on his new business and now have to write this all down. As I'm writing I am greeted by Princess, I asked her about Matt but all I get is a whine. She's kinda cute when she's not begging for snacks. I've always wanted a dog. A few days before my 14th birthday, I thought I was going to be alone again, no mom or dad. So I was kinda lonely, and I really wanted to have a friend there with me. But when I was living in an apartment with Jessica, so dogs were a definite no-go.

Anyways, I need to find Matt, he needs someone to be with him, to help him not to give up. That's why he wanted Princess around... that's why I need him so I can find what I'm looking for. But how do we find him. I suppose I should use my DTS and see if I can locate him, but that's too much guessing. I need something more direct. Ah right, dog. The note Matt left has his scent on it, maybe Princess can use that to find him. 

We start to head to the boathouse but Princess stops me. I could have sworn he was there, that's what the note said. Princess points towards the direction of the clock tower... but didn't Matt say that he couldn't go there? 

He was there. Thank God. No harm done. When I asked him about his mother telling him not to come here, he said that while he had been waiting for me in the cabin, he got to thinking about the reason why his mom wrote that instruction to him. Then he remembered something. He had come to the tower before with his mom and she had been crying. Matt said that she cried all the time, whenever she argued with his dad and when his dad disappeared, she would cry. Matt asked me if my mom cried, but the thing is I never remembered seeing her cry. She would always look at me with the kindest face in the world.

I just remembered her kind face whenever she looked at me, and that worried face when she was looking at that man... I really don't know what kind of person she was.  
I was brought of my thoughts by Matt, he asked me about the crest on the clock tower. I remember seeing it before but I don't know exactly what it is. A moon, a rose, and a sword. Matt said that it was a family crest of the guy that built the tower. Matt doesn't know the name of the guy, but apparently he also built the mermaid statue, and that his name is written there. I want to go see that soon.

Well it's about to rain, the sky is dark with heavy clouds. Matt's threatening to take my journal so I stop writing, because we need to hurry; but I just need to get this down. I cannot forget anything that happens here.

Man I'm soaked through, my stuff managed to not get too wet, some of the words on my journal are a bit smeared but I can still read it. We managed to find shelter at the covered bridge, I'm looking at Matt and he doesn't look good. Oh god, I hope he's not getting sick. I don't know what to do with a sick kid. 

The rain finally let up, Matt really doesn't look or sound good. He's kinda dazed, really out of it. I need to get him back to Dad's place.

We saw a rainbow on our way, Matt's never seen one before, but this is my second one I've seen. The first time was with Jessica, when I was crying because I missed my mom, she showed me the rainbow, when I asked her to get it for me, we drove really really far to get it. I don't know why but the more time I spend here, with Matt and the others, I'm remembering so much. Speaking of Matt. I really need to get him back to the house so he can rest. 

Oh my god! Matt collapse when we came in. I had to carry him upstairs to my dad's bed. I have to calm down, I need to get him medicine and something... I need help, maybe Dad will know what I need to get and where. 

I need to get ice for Matt's fever. I really need to get him to a doctor, but he won't let me, I know I promised him to help him find clues about his dad and that after the one day he had to return, but his health is now at risk. I can't take care of him myself! I need help!

We don't have enough ice for me to bring down the fever. I'm trying to find some medicine to combine with what ice I have. Doesn't Dad every get sick? Where does he keep it? I really don't like leaving Matt on his own with this fever, but I don't have a choice. I have to find ice and medicine.

I go to my only adult friend I can trust right now. Bob. Hopefully he can help me. I love Bob so much right now. He doesn't care who Matt is, but he's still willing to help. Matt's going to be okay. 

His ice maker is broken. No ice... Bob asks me about the medicine, when I told him I haven't given him any because we didn't have it at home, he gives me a good idea. The old woman Charlotte has a bunch of healing herbs growing in her garden, they should help Matt's illness. But would she give me any? 

Okay, hopefully I catch her in a good mood, otherwise according to Bob, this will be like asking blood from a stone. She lives past the broken cottage, I remember a bit where that is. 

I make it to her property and it's so big! I see the greenhouse but it wouldn't be right for me to waltz in and just pick herbs. Its her garden and I don't know the first thing about healing remedies. As I come up to her house I see the crest from the tower on her door. Bob said that she had been here since before the resort and labs came to Lake Juliet, that she was apart of the scenery. She must be a descendant of the man that built the tower.

I knock on the door but no one's home. I need to check around the rest of the property. The door to the shed was locked so I went to try the greenhouse, but I didn't get far when Charlotte called me out.

She confirmed that she was who I suspected, but she also chastised me for calling her by her first name and informed me that I would be referring her as Mrs. Graham from now on.

I asked Mrs. Graham about the medicine and when she asked me about who told her about it, she gave in when I said that it was Bob. I inquired if they were friends and she said she owed him a great dept. Long ago she slipped in the rain and injured her hip badly. Bob came by and picked her up and took her back home. That was kind of him.

Mrs. Graham asked me when Matt became sick and said when it was raining a while ago. He got soaked and then started burning up. She asked me to describe his condition. He was sneezing even before it started pouring, and then he collapsed when we got to the house. She asked more questions, his age, his name. When I told her his full name she reacted strangely as if she knew him. But when I questioned her she shut me off and went to get the medicine.

Well, she returned, but not with actual medicine but the recipe for a fever treating remedy. Looks like I have to prepare the recipe. Interesting. The ingredient I'll need are red herbs and pure water. The red herbs have red leaves and I'll find them in her greenhouse. As for the pure water, clean, transparent, and full of minerals. I can get some around here, Mrs. Graham told me to use the kettle I have at the house and then gave me a mortar and pestle to grind the herbs.

I collected the herbs, the plant was completely red (stem, leaves, and all) so now I understand its given name. Okay now I need to find clean mineral water. 

My legs are starting to hurt from all this running around, I need to find clean water. I stopped by the house to get the kettle from the kitchen and now I'm hunting for the clean water. The problem is that with the lake pollution, I need to find the spot without. Its a good thing I have the water analysis kit, I knew this would come in handy. I'm at the little bridge and am going to test the water now. 

Perfect! This water's exactly what I need for the medicine. I'm so glad I don't have to go to the other sights. I made it back to the house, my shirt has a wet spot from where the dumb kettle kept sloshing on me despite the lid. I have enough to boil on the stove so I have that going. Now I have to crush the herbs in the mortar thing and then combine them to the water. Now I just need to boil it... I hope I'm doing this right. I'm writing this down in my book as I wait for the water to boil.

Okay, the medicine is done. I put it in a mug and will give it to Matt to drink. I hope it doesn't taste too bad.

Well, as expected from a 13 year old boy. He doesn't like it and now is debating with me about the taste and how I'm giving him “my own medicine”. When I explain to him that it wasn't mine but Mrs. Graham's he finished it, but asked more questions about the recipe and about Mrs. Graham. He seemed to remember something about her house, that he'd been there before with his dad and wanted to go ask her questions. I volunteered myself to go there instead. I swear he pushes himself too hard... but didn't I do the same thing when I was his age and trying to find my dad? Didn't you tell me to take it easy, D?

I got a message from Dad as I was headed to Mrs. Graham's.  
“JC Valley, where I work, is built on the shore of Lake Juliet. I want to show you that unusual underwater building.  
I'm doing memory research again with some people I worked with at MJ Labs, where I met your mother.  
Ryan Gray. He still looks like the boy I first met, but her's a scientific genius. He's very strict about his work, but you can see that he's not satisfied with his methods. Listening to him, you get the impression he's obsessed with the genius of Judd and Sayoko.  
Rex Alfred. Rex is the person who brought me to JC Valley. He's looking forward to seeing his daughter when she comes home on holiday from boarding school. Hearing that, I remembered that I haven't been home to see you in almost six months.  
Rex took over JC Valley from its founder, Judd Fitzgerald, and is preoccupied with doing everything he can to expand the company.” 

Interesting to find out more about Ryan, and about Elizabeth's dad. But Judd Fitzgerald pops up again. I have been so distracted by all that has been going on with Matt and Janet, and Elizabeth that I forgot the mystery behind this place. There is a case here, and I'm going to solve it!

Okay I need to take a break for a moment and write somethings down and sort this out in my head. Judd Fitzgerald was the founder of JC Valley, but he died six years ago and his villa was burned to the ground. How did he die? Why was his house burned down? It was five years ago that the pollution of the Lake had been noticed by Dan Maxwell, the campsite's deputy; but was the pollution there before then? Was Judd responsible or maybe was someone else the cause? Why was it polluted?

Mom came here to meet with Judd, I remember mentioning that earlier, that she met him at his house that burned down. When she came it was 13 years ago, I was three, and the house was burned down 6 years ago after his death, so that was ten years later, and a year after his death, the lake became polluted, that was when Matt's dad's Resort was built, JC Valley and the public blamed the resort for the pollution, but now that its back, that accusation is false. It has to be JC Valley.

Okay, the pollution was caused by JC Valley not Crusoe Resort, the return of the toxins is evidence to support that. Dad mentioned an underwater lab that JC Valley has, so that could be the cause. I just need to see it and confirm it, and I need to know why.

There are so many questions. But I think I'm making some headway. I still only know so little.

Okay, I've wasted enough time conspiracy solving. Onwards to Mrs. Graham's home!

Someone is here, near her house. I don't know who, but I can hear them. I'm writing down what's being said, call me an eavesdropper, but I really don't care.

“Fine, be like that! See if I care! I'm done looking out for you!”

…Okay, maybe its really none of my business.

The person screaming turned out to be Mrs. Graham's niece, Lucy Graham. She doesn't have the build to outrun me so I can mark her off my suspect list. (Yes I'm still solving that mystery.) 

Lucy has given me some advice about when talking to Mrs. Graham. The first one, Never call her Charlotte, I'm already quite aware of and am recovering from the third degree burns. The second, Never, ever talk about Olivia. When I asked who that is, I got something interesting. Olivia was Mrs. Graham's daughter who eloped 5 years ago and left Mrs. Graham alone... no idea what eloped means.

Oh. According to Ms. Lucy: eloped means to go into hiding so one's parents can't find you and then marry someone said parents don't like.

Apparently, Olivia had once had a failed marriage and came to live with Mrs. Grahams, but then she met a guy who claimed to be a famous New York city Photographer, who lived in an old cottage by the lake. That must have been Gilbert Moss! I'm sure of it. So that's why he disappeared. Hmm and 5 years ago too. That was really a busy year. Lakes being polluted, Resorts being framed, and now daughters and photographers running away together.

Okay, the last piece of advice from Lucy is that I can't mention the clock tower … that is going to be difficult. Lucy says that Mrs. Graham has bad memories from that tower, apparently it was her dad that built it, he had been one of the best clock makers. But there was a rumor that was spread about it. The rumor got so bad that she had to stop the clock inside. The rumor was that someone fell off the tower five years ago...

I don't understand! What was so important about that year that all of this stuff just started happening? There is no way on earth it's all just a coincidence! I won't believe it!  
Oh god... what if the person who fell... was Matt's dad?

No... no way. I can't believe that. That's a bad thought to even consider.

What apparently happened, was that someone saw the person fall in the middle of the night. No one knows who fell. The police didn't find a body, and said that the witness must have been mistaken, but the rumor was bad enough that Mrs. Graham's locked the door and stopped the clock. 

Lucy has left now, heading home; but I need to write all this down before I meet Mrs. Grahams. I have more questions than answers. I'm a sixteen year old girl and I'm solving possible murder mysteries here! Gah! D! D, I am at my wit's end! My brain hurts from all of these conspiracy theories! The answers I get don't make any since and don't apply to the big picture! What is the big picture??

Okay, I'm stopping here so I can talk with Mrs. Graham, hopefully she can shed some light on my questions.

I knock on the crested door to her home and she assumes I'm her niece at first but I was able to tell her otherwise and she unlocked the door. Here goes nothing...

Her house is warm, a bit dusty but its really cozy and homey compared to the cottages interior design, its full of antiques and everything looks handmade. Old books fill a big book shelf next to an old grandfather clock and a writing desk. Mrs. Graham is seated on her warn scarlet sofa facing me as I come in. 

She invites me in, unable to get up because of her hip bothering her. I complement her on the house, how awesome it is and how everything looks handmade. She corrects me and tells me that it IS all handmade. Apparently the “marbles in my head” are not helping me make the best impression on her.

I return the mortar and pestle with a big thank you and she accepts it alright, so then I go to ask my questions, but before I can she wants to ask me questions. She asks my age and I tell her, and then she inquires after Matt, asking me his age and found it hard to believe that I would go through so much to help a boy I met today. I told her about why he was here and her reaction wasn't really telling. She did seem to pity him when she learned that he lost both his parents and his sister Kelly was taken away somewhere. Mrs. Graham said that I was involved in a 'difficult situation'.

She says that matters like this always involve nasty business and sticky situations, and that I should avoid things beyond my control. She says that the search for his father is impossible. Impossible?! If only she knew what I went through when I was Matt's age. I lost my dad for 10 years and I was able to find him again. I had help, but it was me that took the first step in finding him.

I argue with her about whether it being possible or not, after a tennis match of “Is so”s and “Is not”s, she suddenly started laughing. Before I could get too concerned she said that I was interesting and that I had guts. Also said that she liked me... that's good I suppose?

She inquired as to my reason for helping Matt and when I told her how similar we were history whys, lost our moms, searching for our dads; she seemed to understand. I asked her if she ever got lonely, living in this house by herself but she told me that she was at sometimes but the thing that helped her not to be was this house. She said that people live with their memories. I suppose... that's what I'm experiencing. I feel more alive with my memories, even the bad ones; and now that more are coming back, I feel... fulfilled almost.

Okay... I asked her about the clock tower and told her that I wanted to find out what happened 13 years ago. I am helping Matt with his memories, but I have my own mystery to solve. I need to know who orchestrated her murder, I need to know why she was here. I just... need to know, then I'll work out later what my next step is.

I told Mrs. Graham about my mom being killed on the night of my 3rd birthday and my need to remember more about her than just that; and she agreed to let me have the three keys to the clock tower. I'm so happy- wait... three keys? What kind of door needs 3 keys?

The three keys were passed down to the next generation. Her husband, her, and Olivia. She has two of them in the shed out front and gave me the shed key to get them for her.

Okay, shed is unlocked, journal is updated and I have no idea where the keys are. Mrs. Graham mentioned her husband was a clock maker, so maybe I should check the clocks for the keys; they might be hidden on the faces or something clever like that.

I think I found them. Sword and moon keys, just like the crest. They were almost hidden by the old cloth but I spotted them easily...ish. Okay now how do I get them? I do so love puzzles.

Ah ha! I need more weight things for the scale, which I found on another desk. I think I make it so that it has a specific weight or I won't get the keys. Right. One more time! Ah, the new weights I got are too much. Maybe I have something that can give me enough without it being too much with the two large weights...

I found the answer! The special token I got from the machine. It worked perfectly. Now I just need to give the shed key back to Mrs. Graham.

She said that the last key should be in Olivia's old room, which is now being used as a storage room. When I went inside I found this old photograph book inside a wardrobe, as I flipped through the pictures, on the last page I saw a picture of Olivia and beside it was an old envelope. The author of the book was none other than Gilbert Moss. I knew that it was him. The envelope in question was addressed to Mrs. Graham, it's unsealed so I'll take it to her, after I update my journal that is.

When I brought the letter to Mrs. Graham, she was surprised about the letter, having no knowledge of its existence. She then asked me to read the letter inside, I can hear the pain in her voice. I have added in the contents of the letter in my journal for safe keeping.

“To my dearest Mom,  
I'm leaving this letter behind with the hope that one day you'll read it.  
Mom, I'm so sorry for making you worry so much about me.  
I know you were just really worried for me because I fell in love again after the divorce, and I'm really grateful and lucky to have you there for me like that.  
But, with Gilbert, this time I know it's not just a fling or a fantasy. Me feelings are real, and I'm determined to spend the rest of my life with him. I left this letter in his album with the hope you'll look at his photos and understand how I feel. Mom, not matter how far away I go, I will never ever forget the sound of the clock tower ringing. The sound you loved so much.  
I pray that one day you'll find it in your heart to forgive us and accept me and Gilbert.  
All my love,  
Your daughter, Olivia.”

It's such a beautiful letter. She really did care about her mother, but I don't think Mrs. Graham sees it that way. She thinks Olivia is ignorant to her mother's wishes, that she takes joy in breaking her mother's heart, but I think that maybe Olivia sees something in Gilbert that Mrs. Graham doesn't. Perhaps I'm wrong about such things. 

Mrs. Graham seems lost in thought, maybe she realizing her daughter's independent spirit, and now has given her blessing for her daughter to have happiness. I wish there was more I could do for Mrs. Graham, but perhaps there is something.

She has given me all three keys and also has given me the assignment of starting the clock again. The sword key will get me inside, but its all three together that will start the clock. I cannot tell you how honored I feel right now, D. I won't let her down.

Awesome! Mrs Graham let me have all three of the keys... Matt, I know we'll find something about your dad in there. And my mom…  
Right.

 

I have to go over everything that's happened. I have to remember.

Janet called me over to Elizabeth's house. She told me that Elizabeth doesn't want to talk to her dad. Then Elizabeth got all mad at us because I touched something.  
What was it?  
A music box.  
Yes... She got mad because I touched the music box. She got it from her mom, so she treasures it.

Elizabeth said her dad was hiding something from her. She went into his room and looked for letters, then pulled out a drawer. It had letters to Elizabeth from her mom inside it. There was also a picture of a young Elizabeth.  
What else was there?  
Fishing photo  
Yeah... There was a fishing photo in the drawer. I'd seen one of the men in the photo before, when I remembered something about Mom.

Matt got soaked and ran a fever, so I went to Mrs Graham to get medicine. I heard that the clock tower belonged to her family, and that something happened there five years ago. I wanted to get in, so Mrs Graham let me have the three keys.  
Where did I find Olivia's flower key?  
In Gilbert Moss' photo album  
Yes... Olivia's flower key was in Gilbert Moss' photo album. Along with a letter to her mom. 

When I came to Lake Juliet, I suddenly started remembering my mom. I need to assemble the fragments of memory that keep appearing. I need to remember her here 13 years ago.

I met Elizabeth's dad's at her house. And then I remembered the man who was wearing the bracelet. Who was it?  
Yes... it was Elizabeth's dad, Rex Alfred.

Mom... You met Elizabeth's dad here. Just what did he give you?

Mom, since coming here I'm remembering more about you, bit by bit.


	6. Uncovering the Truth

I asked Mrs Graham to let me go into the clock tower. I found the three keys, so she let me borrow them. Matt... We can look around in the clock tower now. Maybe we can find some answers in there. 

Before I leave for the clock tower, I ask Mrs Graham how to turn the clock back on and she tells me that she doesn't know. Apparently it's an old family secret and it not just told to anyone who wants to know. I guess I'll just have to figure it out. She said that the secret had skipped her, but her husband and Olivia both knew it. That's a bummer... wait. If she didn't know how to turn it on, then how did she turn it off those 5 years ago?

I'm going to the clock tower now. I wonder how Matt is... I hope his fever's gone down. I'd best drop by and check on him.

Matt's up and around now. The medicine worked and now his fever and headache is completely gone. I have to admit that I did miss the kid when I was running around. I normally do things on my own and I'm used to it, but that doesn't mean I don't want company. Mrs. Graham is an amazing and kind woman to help me, if I had a grandmother, she would be something like Mrs Graham.

I never knew my grandparents. My dad's parents died in a plane crash when he was 18, and my mom's parents are somewhere in Japan, but I've never met them. Seems that Matt's also in the same boat.

He asked me about the clock tower and I tell him about the keys, but I can't mention the accident. I have no proof that someone actually fell, and with his brain, he would probably assume the worst.

We are heading to the clock tower now, I'm a bit against him coming along after just recovering from a fever, but I guess there's no stopping him.

We made it to the clock tower. I used the sword key, just like Mrs Graham said and the door opened easily. The inside of the tower was old and musty, with stone floors walls stretched up the entire height of the tower. There was an old broken staircase that lead up to the top, something I would have to mend later. But first I have to find the instructions. The only decorations and furniture in here is an old L shaped table, a corner cabinet, and a blue painted canvas with three white circles on it that hung on the wall in a frame. This place hasn't been touched since the incident 5 years ago, technically, all the evidence should still be here... I hope. Well, time to search for clues. 

I examine the picture first. The blue background looks like flowing water, and near the three white dots are the pictures of what each key represents; a flower, a sword, and a moon. Looking at the picture more closely, I can see a clock hand in the center of the canvas, its pointing to 9 o'clock. I think this is it. The instructions. I need to find a way to the top and put the keys in those places. For memory's sake I take a snap of the picture with my DTS before I try to find a way to the top.

I found some nails in a small dresser thing on the table and a hammer in a tool box on the corner cabinet. I'm not a carpenter but I hope that the boards hold when I nail them in. Okay, note to self. Can't hit the nails too hard or they will bend. Ah ha! Success! Now we can go up, but Matt doesn't look too excited... maybe he's afriad of heights?

Before we head up I check the cabinet for any other clues we might need and I found an old diary belonging to Benjamin Graham, Mrs Graham's father. I'm going to make a copy of it in my journal. It will take a while, but Matt is encouraging me to take my time.

“The Graham Family Creed  
At war, take up the sword unflinchingly; at home, surround the family with the gentle light of the moon and protect them with love as sweet as the fragrance of flowers.  
I find that my thoughts are constantly with my dearly departed wife, Lily. I have even begun to tire of my daily duties at the clock tower. All that remains is for me to hand over the care of this clock, which did not stop even for the great World Wars, to my son-in-law, Robin.  
And even it should somehow stop, so long as the Graham family bonds remain strong, I am sure that it will start again. I have made it such that if the three keys – moon, flower, and sword – from the Graham family crest are brought here, it will be possible to hear the clock tower bell.  
May 1991  
Benjamin Graham”

1991? That's when I was born.

“If you can find the three keys from the Graham family crest, you can hear my bell. How? The answer lies within my clock tower. All you need to do is offer up the keys in the same order as the clock marks time and their position on the clock face will tell you how many times to turn them.”

I take a snapshot of the picture drawn in the diary for memory. I think I found the other clock hand that was missing from the painting.

Okay, now up to the clock room. Wow, it is so big and looks complicated. I hope I can figure this out. Matt is afraid of heights, the poor boy just sort of sat down really fast and I don't think he's going to be standing any moment soon. That leaves it up to me to find the clues.

As I looked around the room, I saw something shiny on the floor. It was a JC Valley badge. This tower hasn't been open for 5 years. Perhaps the person that fell was a member of that laboratory. There was something written on the back, a weird square design and then a number: 003. So this was the third badge made? I'm just guessing here, but maybe Dad could show me his badge and it might have a number on it too. 

I climbed up the ladder reaching the bell, and boy what a view! I can see the whole lake from up here. I'm glad Matt didn't come up, he'd probably have gotten scared and fallen off.

I examine the scene of the accident and I notice that one of the support columns was really cracked. I wonder what happened there.

… I just saw a dragon.  
I'm not kidding at all. I saw it as plain as I see the mountains in the distances. It's in the lake! Like the Lochness monster, only its red, has wings and is breathing fire. No way am I hallucinating! Gah! I should have taken a picture but I was too shocked at seeing a mythical beast in a campsite lake. That might be the cause of pollution, the sulfur from its breath might be the cause. But I’m not exactly sure what Dragons are made of to make scientific speculation... Oh my god, I sound like my dad. Someone just put me out of my misery.

I climb back down after waiting for at least 10 minutes for the dragon to reappear but no luck. Well, I need to get the clock starting again. I found a tiny door on the machine that makes the clock go and it opens okay, now I just need to insert the keys accordingly. For help, I use the DTS to combine the pictures of the painting and the page from the diary for guidance. I put in the moon key first, then the sword and then the flower. Okay, I turned the moon key ONCE, the sword key, FOUR times, and then the flower key SEVEN times. Now the clock tower will no longer be silent.

Matt has overcome his fear of heights, the machine starting was distraction enough. He said something about a puzzle box being inside the gears. He explained what it was and that his dad bought one for Kelly. He said that his dad must have been here... I can only hope he wasn't the one that fell. Matt asked me to get the puzzle box out but with the gears spinning like that I might lose my hand! I need to find another way to get it out safely. Yes! I got it! I used a wiper that was in the corner to knock it into my hand. Matt tried to open it up, but he doesn't remember how.

What was that box doing in the clockwork anyway? Why would Matt's dad put it there? … I'm remembering some scenes from crime-solving tv shows. About when they were at a scene of a crime, there something they always mentioned that was there or should have been there. 'Signs of a Struggle'. The puzzle box inside the gear, the crack on the column... Could Matt's dad have tried to get evidence that it wasn't his resort that was causing the pollution and someone tried to kill him here in the tower? It would explain why we found his bag in the lake...

Matt brought me out of my CSI thinking, a bit revealed too. Who knew I was so morbid?

Matt said that he remembered something about the puzzle box and that the last time he played with it was in his Dad's office. But he doesn't remember much more than that. He asked me if I remembered anything about my mom and... well now that I think about it, I haven't lately. When I first came here, I was focused on just finding stuff about her, and memories were popping up like daisies, but now, I'm getting fewer and fewer memories of her. Matt thinks it's his fault but its not true. It's all of these other mysteries that have to be solved and trying to figure out to the big picture.

We decided to head to his dad's office, maybe together we can find something. As we left the tower, the bell rang.  
I've heard that bell before... yeah... I was in the car and I saw Mom...

Mom...

That pendant... Someone was giving that pendant to Mom... 

Matt said that my face turns a weird shade of pink when I have my 'blackouts'. Thanks a bunch, Matt, you're a real charmer. I tell him about the memory I had. Tell him about the pendant, shaped like a tear and has strange liquid in it. I really need to get it back from Dad.

Speak of the devil. I just got a message from him. 

“Ashley, I'm so sorry. I thought I'd be able to come home earlier, but it looks like I'll be quite late. I may not be back until tomorrow morning. If you don't want to wait, please go on home.”

What the heck?! Where did that come from? “Go on home?” Like hell, I will! 

I remembered Dan telling me that Matt's dad's office is near JC Valley, I want to confront Dad about that ridiculous message, but... something doesn't feel right. I feel like... something bad has happened to him.

As we start our journey to the office. Who should we have the most terrible luck into bumping into, then the selfish priss herself, Elizabeth? God, we do not have time for this. Well we argue, that much is not news. Of course, she doesn't believe me when I tell her that I was the one who got the clock tower.

I have never met anyone so disrespectful of their elders. Turns out she got yelled at by Mrs Graham for picking her flowers. I retorted that it was the same as me touching her music box and that seemed to be enough to cut through the crap and actually make her apologize.

Elizabeth apologized. The world must be coming to an end.  
Elizabeth states that she doesn't hide things and blame people for them like her dad. She's still thinking about her mom. From what she's told me, her father lied to her when he said that she could see her anytime she wanted, but had heard them arguing beforehand where Mr Alfred had told his ex-wife that she would never see her daughter again. Man, that is so... sleazy!

Matt finally got his apology. Turns out that Elizabeth had hidden her music player so that people would care and pay attention to her. She doesn't need to do it, there are already people who care about her. 

Elizabeth told us that she's really bad at opening up to people and that Princess was the only one she talked to. My suspicions are confirmed, that puppy in that photo was Poochi, or rather Princess. Elizabeth has gone now to look for her, she looks so hopeful now. I hope she does find her.

Well, we are off to the office again, but first I need to give the keys back to Mrs Graham. As Matt and I began our trek through the cottages, we are stopped by Tommy. He asked us if we had seen Elizabeth, I'm guessing he's wanting to apologize to her for what he had said earlier to her about implying that he didn't care about her situation with her dad but that she needed to be more serious about the band.

That seems really mean, personally. I mean come on! Shouldn't family matters be more important? Tommy said that she quit the band! She can't do that! She's gong through so much right now and if she cuts off her ties to the band then she will never realize that she has friends...

I must have got what Matt had. I'm actually starting to care about her.

But yeah, Tommy has really no idea what's going on. At least he's not going to let her quit so easily. I hope things work out for them. Okay, back to our quest!  
We arrive at Mrs Graham's home, she lets us in and I return the keys, telling her about the clues I found and used them to start the clock again. Matt blurted out about my DTS, but I've come to trust Mrs Graham so I don't mind if he tells her about that.

Mrs Graham brought up the fact that Matt's dad and he came here before to apologize for ruining her garden. All her vegetables were uprooted by the employees of Crusoe Resort. They were trying to chase her away because she wouldn't sell her land. That's horrible!

Mrs Graham told us that Matt's dad was an honest man and that the rumours of his resort polluting the lake were a bunch of hogwash. When Matt's dad was starting his resort development at Lake Juliet, everyone in the area fully supported him. But then the city tourists started arriving in droves, and people started noticing pollution in the lake, and Crusoe was blamed for it. It all happened five years ago.

Something happened those five years ago, something big. I'm missing the bigger picture. It's obvious that JC Valley is behind it, but maybe it's not the whole company in question but the work of certain individuals who are responsible.

Uh oh, Mrs Graham mentioned the rumour about the clock tower. I didn't want to tell Matt because I don't want him to lose hope in finding his dad. Well, she told him, but he doesn't assume right away that it could have been his dad. Mrs Graham said that the rumour changed somehow, people started saying that the one who fell turned into a ghost, and wanders the lake every night.

A ghost? A person falling... turning into a ghost... I believe it.

Mrs Graham asks me if I remembered anything and I told her about the bell. I told her that I missed her, even though I don't really know her and then showed her the kaleidoscope that belonged to my mom. Mrs Graham told me that it was a chamber kaleidoscope, that the end could detach and I could put other ones on there to see different things. She then told me that she had one and invited me to her bedroom to see it.

When I looked through her chamber I saw these beautiful butterflies. Kaleidoscopes are really cool. They're like magic. Mrs Graham told me what my mother had said (according to Ryan), that whenever people look through kaleidoscopes their hearts are warmed, and that no matter how lonely they get, just looking through one melts those cold feelings away.  
She didn't seem surprised when I told her about the similarities of their words and instead showed me a red and white plaid quilt. The moment I looked at it I remembered something. I've seen it before! Mom covered me with that blanket. I remember... Mom wrapped it around me...

Mrs Graham's voice brought me out of my blackout, she said that the blanket was woven by her when she was pregnant with Olivia. To her, it is just like my kaleidoscope, it brings her a special warmth. She used to bring it on walks and wear it around her waist. One time, possibly ten years ago, at the clock tower she met a woman walking with a small child. The woman had been Eastern with dark eyes and her daughter had been tired and fussy. Mrs Graham let her borrow the blanket telling her to wrap the child up in it, to help her sleep; and it worked. So that's what happened.

When we came back she told Matt about when he and his dad first came here and mentioned the toy car. She encouraged us to find his dad and even unlocked the back door of her house for us to use, telling us that there is a shortcut that will help us get to the resort office faster. Lucky!  
Wow, it's evening already, the sky looks really beautiful. Mrs Graham told me before we left that if I couldn't look after Matt anymore that he would be safe with her. I'll hold her to her word.

When we get to the resort building, we note that there is a JC Valley security camera here. Why would they be monitoring this place? Does it belong to them already? Suspicious!  
The gate is tied off really tight with thick ropes, there is no way I can get it off. I check my DTS for any that is helpful in the security feed. I can see a tunnel entrance on the other side of the fence, we might be able to get through that way. Sometimes its really handy to have a sidekick. Especially one small enough to go through small spaces to get to the other side. Infiltration is a success! Mission accomplished.

We were able to deal with the rope by using a saw in a toolbox I spotted from the security camera using my DTS. It was a good test for teamwork but we were successful. Now we are coming up on the office building. There is a keep out tape stretched across the entrance but I can see one of those special locks on the door. Its been a while since I used my TTS I hope I remember how to do it...

After a few failed attempts I manage to get the door open. When we stepped inside I was not expecting a disaster area. This place is totally trashed! There is a desk on the stairs! A Desk! Not mention the boxes everywhere, this would take forever to clean up! What happened here!?

We check out the first office, there's a couple of sealed boxes around here, and a big poster on the wall. Matt said that he remembered being in here, and his dad said to him that he didn't pollute the lake. I think that much is pretty obvious. I look around a bit more and find a key to the Reference Room, inside an open box. There wasn't much else to find in there so we headed to the next room and I used the key I just found on it.

The Reference Room had lockers alongside one wall and a table and other stuff. Matt said that he remembered being in here before because he had hid his sister's doll in one of the lockers with a bear sticker on it. He hid it because she was a crybaby and his mom would blame him for her crying, even when he didn't do anything. Well that still wasn't a nice thing to do.

I found the ninja doll, it was jammed underneath a shelf inside the locker. Yes. I said ninja, the Japanese spy. The doll used to belong to Matt but his sister liked it so much that he gave it to her. I can see why it's cute.

Matt says he just heard footsteps but I can't hear anything, then suddenly he gets really pale and points behind me. I know that the only thing behind me is a wall, so why do I feel like there is someone there?

As I slowly turn around, ninja doll in front to protect me I see... Kelly.

Oh my god... Matt's sister... Kelly... is the ghost??

D... why didn't I feel sorrow for you when we first met? Your death was premature, you shouldn't have died, you were too young! Kelly is... Kelly was younger than you when she died. D... I'm so sorry that happened to you. You too Kelly.

When Matt gave the doll back to Kelly, she disappeared, just like D did when I helped him cross over. Matt didn't remember what happened to her. She disappeared but he didn't know why. He said that she fell...

He remembers now... I don't think I can write it down...

They were at the boathouse, she wanted to touch the water, he told her not to. He let go of her. When his dad disappeared, and his mom got sick, he just wanted to take her to a place where she wouldn't cry. She was always crying because she didn't have her doll.

I can't write anymore.

 

I told him about the first best friend I ever had. And how Matt reminds me so much of him. I tell him about you, D. You were a ghost who'd forgotten everything about your own life, not your name, or how you died... you were all alone, just like I was. But now you're probably with Kelly, you two are probably talking about us. Tell Kelly that she doesn't have to worry about Matt anymore. He's going to be fine now.

When we headed out of the office, Mr Smith was there. We interrogate him, he's not too scary when Matt's here. Turns out that Matt remembers him working here before, and that his name is not John Smith (shocker) but in fact Greg Davis.

He was a journalist, Matt's dad had asked him to do a cover on his company, but then the pollution happened and Greg began to investigate that. Mr Crusoe had told Greg to meet him so he could give him his reports and findings of the real culprits who had framed him. (I knew there was a frame-up!) He and Davis were supposed to meet at the clock tower but he never showed up. I think he did, only someone else had met him before Davis arrived. It would explain the signs of a struggle and the rumour of someone falling...  
Davis mentioned something about a musical box. The only one that comes to mind is the one that Elizabeth has. Apparently, it had been there at the scene but went missing. Davis said that Matt's dad was being followed; this is all piecing together terribly.

The man described the musical box and it's starting to sound like the puzzle box we found. When we showed it to him, he gave me the key to opening the box. Matt's dad had mailed it to him. Okay, so I just need to follow the colored notes and press the correct colored side according to the key.

Matt's run away again. I swear he runs away about as much as I have those blackouts. I managed to convince him to stay. I have a really good feeling that Michael Crusoe is alive. So Matt can't give up now. What kind of friend would I be if I let him just give up like that? I remember back when I was looking for my dad and discovering why my mom had died. When I read that newspaper, it was you D that told me not to give up no matter what. I was about to call quits but you stopped me. I'm following your example.

Okay, time to open the music box.

It opened! Yes, and here is the report. I'm making a copy in my journal just in case. Matt said it was a good idea.

“Dear Members of the Press,  
I, Michael Crusoe, hereby accuse JC Valley Technology of their involvement in the contamination of Lake Juliet. This issue dates back to 1999, when I came up with the idea of a resort development project centring on the Lake Juliet area in my hometown, and funded the start=up of Crusoe Resort by using the prize money from the lottery as capital.  
After that, the Lake Juliet project grew steadily, based around the popular “Mermaid's Home” attraction, and we had closed many construction contracts, although we hadn't received approval from all those concerned. However, at the same time, general troubles occurred such as fish numbers dwindling and water quality issues. As a consequence of this, Crusoe Resort was blamed, and the project came to a standstill in its second year.  
However, I could never believe that the resort development project had polluted my beloved Lake Juliet. I began an investigation with the few staff members I had left, to discover the source of the contamination. I was able to confirm that the origin was JC Valley Technology. I have stored my findings from the last three months in the enclosed microchip. I only hope that the truth will now come to light.  
March 2nd 2002.  
Michael Crusoe  
Crusoe Resort President”

As I suspected... the microchip is proof. This report will make sure that JC Valley will pay. I only hope my dad won't get caught in the middle of this.

Mr. Davis found us and I gave him the original report. I only hope that we can trust him. He's proven himself so far... but... I have been wrong before when it comes to trusting people. 

I take this moment to ask Davis about the phone call he had when he mentioned my dad's name and he says that he was conversing with an informant about the unsolved case referring to the mysterious death of Judd Fitzgerald. (I knew there was something fishy going on there.)

I ask Davis to explain himself about all of this, as an innocent 16-year-old girl could, and he tells me that his informant is a staff member named Mike Tyler, and gives him information about the company. Judd's brakes give out while he was driving, and his car went off a cliff. The police ruled it an accidental death, but Davis still has some doubts about it.

Judd began the EC Project and wanted to turn the memory research into a business. His aim was to sell the technology for a high price to those who wanted to control human memory. In the end, it destroyed him because EC Project, MJ Labs went bankrupt. MJ Labs had government funding but the people responsible withdrew their support of the lab, because the project didn't provide the results that the sponsors were expecting. Despite the perfect setting and staff, the project itself wasn't moving fast enough, and the withdrawal of my mother in the middle over the project had grave consequences for their progress. She was a vital member of the team. 

Judd set up JC Valley privately, here at Lake Juliet. He hired new members and continued his research into the memory control unit. He carried on developing Trace, which was the final result of the EC Project.

So JC Valley was a cover to finish Trace. But Judd died six years ago, without ever seeing Trace's completion. Without even knowing that, my dad, had researched and developed the first Trace. Trace 1. And when Judd died, Rex Alfred became the director of JC Valley.

Rex wasn't like Judd, as a scientist. He was highly critical of the research Judd had carried out on memory control. When he became the director, research on Trace had supposedly come to an end. But then, a year ago, my dad came to JC Valley. Now it seems that they have started development of a new Trace.

Ryan had mentioned the memory research once. The reason my dad came back here to work for JC Valley might have also been to work on Trace 0. He didn't say anything to me, but I had been sure it was to find out who orchestrated my mom's murder...

I show Davis the badge and he's now leaving to publish the report. I can only hope that nothing happens to him. I can tell, as he leaves, that things are going to get dangerous.  
I got a new message from Dad, talk about timing. I hope he's okay... “Ashley, please come to JC Valley right now. We have no time. Just hurry up!”

Didn't he just tell me to go home? Something is not right. Is this really him sending these messages? Well looks like I'm heading to JC Valley. My guts are twisted into a knot and the hair on the back of my neck is standing up. Something is going to happen if I go there.

Matt is tagging along but I really think he should go back to Mrs Graham's house for safety, but I doubt I'll be able to convince him to go. I just hope nothing goes bad.  
I noticed a black car in the parking lot, I've seen it before at the bus stop when my bag was stolen. My culprit is here! A youngish woman, athletic build, heels, maybe glasses... I cannot trust anyone here.

The entrance looked familiar as well and I now know why. I remember... I was here with Mom... Mom went into this building... 

The entrance to JC Valley...

Mom was here...

The door is locked, and no one is answering the intercom. I don't know what we're supposed to do now.

We were about to leave when the door opened and I heard someone calling my name. It's her. My suspect, the person who stole my bag! I know it's her! No doubt! I have to play it cool... can't let her know I'm onto her. Her name is Gina Barnes. She's defiantly the right build and has the heels, no glasses though, perhaps I was mistaken. But its definitely her. I have to remain completely blank and 'innocent' like any other 16-year-old girl.

She said that she's come to get me but that doesn't sound right, how did she know about the message? Why hasn't Dad come to meet me? And why did he tell me to come here, out of nowhere?  
Dad...

 

Right. I have to go over everything that's happened. I have to remember.

I borrowed the clock tower keys from Mrs Graham and went there with Matt. Using Benjamin's diary and the picture as clues, I got the clock running again. Then Matt found something in the clockwork.  
What was it?  
Puzzle Box  
Yes... the puzzle box was in the clockwork. It was the toy box that Matt's dad hid his report in.

I went to Mrs Graham's house to return the clock tower keys. I showed her Mom's kaleidoscope.  
What did she give me after that?  
Butterfly chamber  
Yes... When I showed Mrs Graham the kaleidoscope, she gave me the butterfly chamber. And she said that kaleidoscopes have the power to warm people's hearts.

We went from there to Matt's dad's old office. We managed to get the gate open together, then went in.  
What did I find in a locker in there?  
Kelly's doll  
That's right... I found Kelly's doll in the locker. Then she appeared in front of us as a ghost... and Matt remembered everything about the last time he saw her. 

When I came to Lake Juliet, I suddenly started remembering my mom. I need to put together all the fragments of memory that keep appearing. I need to remember her here 13 years ago.

When I heard the clock tower bell, I remembered Mom again.   
Where was she?  
The clock tower...  
Yes, I remembered hearing the clock tower bell and seeing her meet someone at the tower. I remembered then that person she met in front of the tower was Elizabeth's dad. And I remembered her being given something.

What did Elizabeth's dad give Mom?  
The pendant...  
Yes, he gave her the pendant. And she put it around her neck.

Mom... Why did Elizabeth's dad give you that pendant? Did that pendant mean something to you?  
Mom...


	7. Heartless Deception

I got a message on the DTS from Dad and went to JC Valley with Matt. Then someone came to meet me at the entrance... It was Dad's assistant, Gina. 

I don't trust this woman. I can't trust anyone in this company. I've seen too much evidence of them hurting people. I may not be able to do anything about it on my own, but the allies I've made here just might be able to stop JC Valley for good.

Matt does not know the meaning of subtle. But while he's revealing everything he's learned about Crusoe Resort being framed, it has given me the opportunity to study Gina's reactions and she is falling perfectly into the role of the evil witch who is in on this whole thing.

She's not going to let Matt inside. I have two options now. I tell her to take her invitation and stick it, then leave with Matt; or Matt can go to Mrs Graham's while I go... but I don't want to be alone... I need Matt here.

I hate this woman. I can't stand her. No one threatens my friend and gets away with it. She better watch out. Matt has agreed to go back to Mrs Graham's place. But now I'm all alone. This entire situation feels like a trap... no, who am I kidding? This IS at Trap!!

I play the innocent girl well for this broad. The lab is impressive though I doubt the structural design is actually based off a UFO crashing into the lake. That's just stupid. Ghost, and dragons I'll believe, but aliens is pushing it.

Yeesh, this woman is impatient and so full of it. Apparently, I have to stay in the 'meeting room' instead of going to my dad's office. I really don't like this... 

I'm currently waiting in the meeting room and writing what happened since my last log while I wait for Dad (It just occurred to me that I might have put in some numbers or letters with each log so I don't get lost. Oh well). I asked Gina if they had solved the security problems, and mentioned my dad saying something about them, but she flat out denied of there being any problems of any sort. Now, who am I going to believe? Really?

Out of spite, I took two cans of cleaning stuff from a cabinet in the corner. I think I might be a kleptomaniac.

I don't like Gina at all, and she was really mean to Matt... I'm glad she didn't come to the barbecue. This is pretty weird though... Dad definitely said it was Gina on the phone. And that there was a problem with the security system. Dad! Are you hiding something from me?

My pen flew out of my hand as the DTS went off. Looks like I got a new message from Dad. Maybe he will explain what's going on and if I'm in danger. “Ashley, something's happened at the lab. I'll explain later, but for the moment please take the TTS and go home right away. If you stay here, you could get caught up in something dangerous.”

Yep. I'm doomed.

No doubt in my mind that something is very very very wrong here. I don't know what happened to Dad, I'm really worried about him. I feel like a caged animal, terrified, and dangerous What do I do first? RIGHT! I can't just wait around here like a helpless girl! I need to find Dad and we need to get out of here now!

The lock on the door has been locked, of course. But don't they know me? I can crack this easily with the trust TTS, but I really need to be careful. If I get cocky, I could make a mistake, and that mistake could cost me my life or the life someone else close to me.

Oh no! The battery ran out! Now! RIGHT NOW!? It had to be right this very moment! Okay okay, no time to panic... I just need to replace the battery... BATTERY! My music player!  
No, it needs a lithium battery. I see a cordless phone, I'm going to use that instead. Now just got to charge the phone and then we are a go. Okay, new battery, check. Scared out of my wits? Check.

I'm out! Now to find Dad. It has gotten really dark outside. I need to be careful. 

This place is deserted, there is no one in the reception area. Good, I think.

The pictures of the directors catch my eye. I finally see Judd's face and I remember seeing it before. Mom knocked on the door with the lion knocker... and this man answered... Judd Fitzgerald. Mom must have gone to see him.

I snap out of my blackout on my own, probably for the first time. That's good, the last thing I need is for someone to get the drop on me because I'm remembering something.  
I'm looking around the reception area more, and pieces are coming back. Mom met Ryan here, in this room 13 years ago... I remember now... that was when Mom gave Ryan the cherry blossom Kaleidoscope.

As I'm looking at the logo I see that the wall it's on is transparent, and there is a security room behind it. I can see Dad on one of the screens, I need to get back there and find out where he is!

Someone covered the keypad to the door with lipstick. How immature! Who would do this? I blame Gina. Good thing I got the cans of cleaner. They really shouldn't leave a little thieving detective like me alone. Never underestimate 16-year-old girls.

Okay back to the keypad, it needs an 8 digit code. So I try today's date and I got in yes!

I knew I saw Dad, but why hasn't he left from that spot? And why is the camera so zoomed in on his face? Maybe the bigger question I should be asking is 'Why the hell is the panel smash in?' Who the hell is doing this? Are they trying to keep me from getting to Dad or is someone trying to stop someone else? Anyways it's annoying and really pisses me off!

There is an unbroken panel like an intercom. I see Dad's name so I press the button. I hope he is there. I hope he's okay... 

Dad was there. And we really need to work on our communication skills, but we can worry about that later. My DTS now has the feed of the JC Valley security, I can monitor everything. Dad instructed me not to follow the instructions of the messages I get from him and if anyone tries to communicate with me on the Voice Confirmation, I ignore it. Before our connection got severed someone came in Dad's office. I couldn't see them, but maybe I can see what's happening on the feed.

Dad collapsed! I can't tell if he's breathing. I need to get to him now! But what do I do?

I checked the panel again and an M Tyler stands out. Mike Tyler is the man that is the informant for Davis. There is a fifty/fifty shot that I might get Gina, but I kind of doubt it. Here's hoping.

Wow... Mike is fat.

And that was really the first thought that came to me. I'm a terrible person. I just hope that he can help but I was hoping for someone a bit more athletically built who could fight off bad adults. 

I didn't mean to cry, but I can't help it now. Something's happened to Dad... I just know it. I feel like I'm losing myself again. I don't want to be like I was before. Before I came here after I was reunited with Dad. I gorged myself in the pleasures of a teenaged girl. Worrying about cellphones, boyfriends, getting a part-time job to buy earrings, playing in a band. I was a simple girl, with a simple mind.

But now... Now I'm different. I've changed. I'm smart, clever, cunning. I notice and piece together things before other people can draw breath to confirm it. I'm solving conspiracies right and left. I'm restarting clocks and downloading security feeds without instruction. I'm stronger, I have wit, but even though my mind has become sceptic and cautious of others, my heart is still pure enough to see things other people cannot. I'm like I was back on Edward Island only more grown.

However, no matter how strong, or clever, or mature I get; nothing can prepare me for when something happens to my dad. I went through too much to lose him now. I cannot lose him. I will not!

The panel has gone off again. I'm hesitant to answer it. From the time Mike signed off and the time it is ringing is too short for a man of that size to run all the way to my dad's office, check his vitals, wake him up and then run all the way back to call again. There is just no way.

Okay, false alarm, he tried to communicate with my dad on the VC, which is dumb because I just told him that he collapsed. Whatever, he's going now, so I really need to keep my wits about me.

Whoa. Okay... I stand correct. For a man of his size, he can move pretty darn fast. His shirt colour reminds me of a honeydew...

I'm really not appreciating the 3rd degree from professor Honeydew. He keeps asking me these questions, I suppose they are reasonable questions, but I really need someone to help my dad, not help me help myself! What I find odd is that he trusts Gina so completely... wait... no, I don't. If Gina was on to him being a mole for Davis, then she would most likely have used her “womanly charm” to play him. She may be a witch, but that doesn't mean she's ugly. And a woman that looks like that can get any guy she wants so I can see how Honeydew would trust her.

That door that was closed with lipstick was supposed to be open, so I do blame Gina for closing it. When Honey- um... I mean Mike asks me about how I could see my dad when the screens are frozen, I take the chance to show him the DTS, but then we realized that the image had updated and someone had moved my dad somewhere else. I don't see him on any of the other feeds.

Mike told me to go to his office, he thinks there is an intruder but I don't think he knows this is an inside job.

I'm inside his office and when I see Gina's desk I feel all my witchy instincts to root through her stuff spike. So I give in. But after seeing the badge, I realize a terrifying truth. The woman I met who called herself Gina, is not Gina Barnes at all! I knew there was something wrong with her! I knew it! So now 2 questions are added to the pile. Who is the witch? 

And what happened to the real Gina?

Gah, I am so restless. I don't know what to do as I wait. There isn't anything here that can give me clues of the 'Big picture' or really give me anything to do. And collecting the three empty cans from Mike's desk doesn't count. That's just feeding my kleptomania.

Mike finally returned and as he was trying to figure out a way to make me wait another minute while he runs around like a honeydew with its head cut off, I inform him that I know about Davis, that one shocked him a bit, and also tell him about the fake Gina. He asks me if I know Rex's plans, but I'm guessing world domination isn't exactly it. Because that one is totally predictable.

He won't tell me. Typical. Less I know, the better right? WRONG! Wrong! Wrong! Wrong! Wrong! Wrong! Wrong! Wrong! Ignorance is what put me in this mess! Damnit!  
I gave Mike the spray so he'd have something to defend himself with. Hope he doesn't spray his own eye.

Dad... What happened to you? Where are you?

Please be okay.

 

The intercom went off and its the real Gina. I get a few words in to tell her what's happening when the witch comes in and then out immediately. I'm guessing she wasn't expecting to see me here. Gina called her Sophia. Apparently, she's the head researcher here.

I like this new Gina, she trusts me and has brains. She's told me to go to Dad's office, and she'll meet with me. We both agree that since Sophia saw me here, I'm in danger. So now it's off to the elevator and to my dad's office. 

As I came down to the second floor I saw Sophia running through the shutter. I'm getting Deja vu. This makes it 100% clad. It was her that stole my bag. No more speculating. I can't worry about her right now, I have to see what's happened in Dad's office.

When I entered I saw Mike unconscious on the floor. Sophia must have clocked him hard. This makes her dangerous. Looks like the spray did no good. Yeesh doesn't anyone know always aim for the eyes?

Mike said something about Dad's email when I checked the screen it read, “I've finally found out who it is. It's Sophia. Hurry...”

I feel a chill down my spine. Dad's reason to come here was to find out who orchestrated her death. If Dad typed this out then that means...

Was Sophia the one who had my mother killed?

I... I can't prove that the only way I will know for sure is if I find her. She went through the shutter, but as she ran, some hardcover books fell and one is now holding up the door. I can see my dad's card on the other side, but I can't reach it. I need to look in the other rooms for something I can use. If this door is anything like the others then maybe I don't need Dad's card.

Okay, Ashley. Use that both-parents-are-brilliant-scientists mind of yours and figure this out. If I can see what's up there, I'll need a reflective surface of some kind. I'll check the other rooms.

Lucky, found a compact mirror. I pushed it under the door with a fishing pole (no idea why someone would bring that to work), and angled the mirror to see the sensor thing for the TTS to work its magic. I do hope this works.

I am brilliant and definitely my parent's daughter. Okay, now to open Sophia's door. No idea what I am going to do when I confront her but it will come to me. 

I found Gina lying on the floor, but before I could go to her, Sophia walked in. How I hate this woman.

She has a taser. No wonder she had been able to knock out people so easily. She blew out the circuit to the door, now I can't get out! I'm trapped... no... I've come too far to be stopped now! I can't... I can't... This can't end this way! It Won't End This Way!

I wake Gina and she confirms the stun gun, but then mentions something that... makes me feel disappointed. Gina was leaking information about this company... that's all... No. I don't know if that's the only thing she did... maybe... I don't know. I just... I need to know everything. I need to know what happened to my mom and dad. Why someone is doing this. And who that person is so I can kick their ass!

Gina is gathering evidence against Sophia while I'm looking for a way out. I VC Mike about the door not opening, but I have to use a form of sign language as the audio feed isn't working. He suggests that I look at the power panel at the bottom of the door. I see the cover and use my guitar picks to pry it off. The door colour is blue and I am able to sign that to Mike is blue and he instructs me on how to fix the door.

Finally, we are out, Mike comes to meet us and Gina and I are now headed back to her office. I'm writing all this down as she's working on the paper she got from Sophia's office.  
She just asked me to help her decipher this paper with a special pen she made for such an occasion. I've recorded what is in the message inside my journal.

“Judd's documents are no longer necessary. Your last task is to find information relating to the mnemonic fluid.”

Gina doesn't know what mnemonic fluid is. The word mnemonic is a device such as a pattern of letters, ideas, or associations that assists in remembering something.  
A fluid to help remember...

Where can she get information on mnemonic fluid? Where has Sophia gone? Was it Sofia who attacked Dad?

Dad... where are you?

 

Right. I have to go over everything that's happened. I have to remember.

I read the message on the DTS and came to JC Valley. Someone calling themselves Gina came out to greet me, then locked me in a room.  
Who was it?  
Sofia  
Yes... Sofia locked me in the meeting room. She tricked me, then attacked Mike and Gina. 

In the reception, I saw Dad on a monitor behind a glass wall. I got into the security room, and I was able to contact Dad.  
What did I use to contact him?  
Video Conference  
Yeah... I used the Video Conference to contact Dad. Then after he got disconnected, I used it to call Mike.

Gina found out that Sofia was the one who was leaking information from JC Valley. She printed out an e-mail from Sofia's computer as evidence. But the e-mail was encrypted.  
What did we use to crack the code?  
Scanner Pen  
That's right... We used the scanner pen to crack the code. Gina invented it, but I used it for her because her right hand hurt too much.

When I came to Lake Juliet, I suddenly started remembering my mom. I need to assemble the fragments of memory that keep appearing.  
At the reception, I saw a panel about the founder of JC Vally and I remembered Mom. Who opened the door and let her in?  
Judd Fitzgerald  
Yes... It was Judd who opened the door. Mom visited Judd's villa.

Mom... Why did you go to Judd's villa? What were you talking about with Judd?

Mom...

Please help me...


	8. To My Beloved Daughter

I got a message that I thought was from Dad, telling me to come to the lab. I talked to him from the security room, but someone attacked him and then he disappeared. Sofia, who had locked me in the meeting room and attacked Mike and Gina, turned out to be leaking information from JC Valley. Gina and I found an e-mail on her computer to use as evidence.

Dad, where are you? What happened to you?

Gina and I are trying to hatch a plan to bring Sofia's acts to light. She suggests telling Mr Alfred, the director of JC Valley, but I don't know if we can trust him. Gina said that it wasn't likely that he would believe us over Sofia as she is his fiancee. So it would seem that he is getting remarried after all.

The VC went off and it's from Ryan's office. Ryan... can we trust him? Is he part of this? Part of me really wishes that he wasn't, even though in my mind I see that he is the most susceptible one of them all. For once I want to be wrong. Mom trusted him and thought of him as her friend. I really don't want it to be him.

Gina answered the VC, and it was Ryan; I could feel my heart skipping a beat at seeing his face. His voice makes me so unsure, I want to trust him, but at the same time, I have this strong urge to hide. Ryan says that he's looking for Mike as he's having trouble accessing the network and then brought up my dad, how that's usually his line of work. Before Gina could explain anything, I place my trust in Ryan and blurt out to him that Dad had been kidnapped. Gina explains in more detail what's going on. Ryan's reaction to this whole thing bothered me. His responses were flippant and indifferent, like this whole thing either didn't matter or amused him greatly. The only vouch I can think of for him is that it is merely part of his personality. I really hope I'm not wrong about him.

Ryan told us to come to his office so we can explain everything in person and then signed off. Before we left, Gina asked me how I knew Ryan and I told her about the barbeque, then asked her the reason she wasn't there. What I had heard from Ryan was that Gina had some important work and she sent him instead; but what Gina told me was that Ryan had volunteered himself, saying that he wanted to eat outside. I'm not sure what to make of that apart from the fact that he had lied.

We take the elevator down to his office and I can feel my heart beating harder and faster. I'm worried, anxious, hopeful, scared. I don't know who to trust anymore, everything is such a blur in my head. I need to stay calm and keep my wits up and maintain a clear mind.

As we approached his office, we were blocked by the security shutter. There wasn't a chance I was going to use the TTS in front of anyone, but before I could worry too much, the door opened and there Ryan stood. My heart skipped a beat again, and the emotion I felt in that moment was... happiness. 

Gina tells him about the mole being Sofia and give him the print out of the encrypted e-mail. I hope she didn't make a mistake with that. Ryan then asked me to join him in his office. I want to go... before when he asked me to go with him, I was ready to hit him and runaway, but now I'm willing. Has the jeopardy of my father's life truly made me forget myself?

I entered his office and its just like how I saw it in the security footage. It reminds me of his house, lacking in personality, no personal stuff scattered about like I have seen in the other offices. One thing I did like about it through was the picture on his wall, it was a purple abstract picture, mostly for decoration, but I thought it was really pretty.

As I talk to Ryan, he's able to help me calm down and help me make clear judgments. I found it hopeful when he said that he was surprised I was here, this could mean that he had no knowledge of that message that brought me here, it could be that he is innocent after all.

As I try to convince Ryan that Sofia is not who she seems but he insists that there is more to it. He thinks that someone instigated this, and they convinced Sofia to aid them. I suppose that could be possible. Someone higher up could have something over her to make her attempt in kidnapping me and attacking others. 

Ryan can sense that I don't trust him completely. He's much more intelligent than the others I've met. It's like he can see right through me... He asked me why my dad invited me to Lake Juliet and I told him that it was so I could see the place where my mom had brought me, but Ryan thinks that this was a test my dad concocted...

… Yeah... right. My dad. The ultimate mastermind. The man that repeatedly eats too much chocolate and gets sick. Yeah, Ryan. Sure you'd think so. I see your point. (By the way, I'm totally being sarcastic.)

Dad has been pushing me away from this entire thing, its just not in him to come out and test me after all of this. He stayed away from me for 10 years striaght, trying to protect me.

Ryan asked me if I remembered anything when I came to the lab and he seemed surprised when I told him that he was what I remembered. When I asked him about the date difference of when the kaleidoscope was given, he told me that 13 years ago, when he saw that Mom had a child, me, he wanted to give it back to her, but she had given it back, telling him that he should keep it. He didn't understand why... but I do. I think that Mom didn't want him to be sad anymore. Matt had said that he didn't like Ryan because he had a cold voice. I think that the reason for that is because Ryan's heart is cold. He liked my mom, but Dad got her first. When he saw me, he knew his chance to be with her had become impossible. But Mom told him to keep the kaleidoscope because it had warmed her heart, and that it would warm Ryan's.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by Ryan wanting to show me something. He points to a clock on his shelf. A gold twin-headed lion clock. That clock... it was on the mantelpiece. Mom was talking to Judd in that room...

I had another blackout, Ryan brought me out of it. He immediately assumed that it was me remembering, and he's not wrong. He tells me that he intentionally showed me that clock to trigger a memory. Now I remember, when Dad showed me the TTS... he had been trying to trigger a memory from that too. 

Ryan told me that my Dad came here 6 months ago to work for the security, but then a file containing Mom's research had disappeared. He then asked me if Dad had shown me anything, and even though I can feel the weight of the TTS in my pouch, I deny the question. It's not important right now... and I did promise my father I would never show anyone the TTS.

Again, Ryan told me that my dad is safe. How can he be so sure? He says that he had been with my dad before, that Dad was hiding from his pursuers. That... that... that doesn't make sense! I mean it does, but it really doesn't sound like Dad. When I asked him why he didn't tell Gina before, he asked me if I could trust Gina. What kind of question is that?   
Of course, I trust her! I mean... I... I think I trust her. I don't know who to trust here. I can only trust Dad.

It seems that Ryan is in the same boat I am in. He doesn't know who he can trust. If anything, he can trust me and my dad.

Ryan said he's going to go get my dad, but before he could leave, his VC went off. The person on the other line is Rex Alfred, Elizabeth's dad. He's calling from the broken security room, and Ryan tells him to meet him at their 'usual place'. Why won't he tell me where? I don't like being left alone. Ryan is going to lock the door from the outside so I'll be protected. I hope nothing happens.

Dad, you're safe... But I won't be able to relax until I see you. Hurry up, Dad... 

The VC went off again and its Dad's voice! I answer it and I'm so happy to see his face on the screen, but he doesn't look happy... he's moving weird... as if he's... tied down. Dad asks me where Ryan is and I tell him that he was here and was going to bring Dad to me. Dad's in the “Trace” Control Room, he won't tell me where it is. He tells me not to trust anyone but Rex.

… So Ryan was behind it all along. I feel sick, like someone punched me in the gut. So this is what betrayal feels like. I can't do this... I can't trust anyone in here. Everyone just keeps lying and lying... I can't handle this any more! 

Matt's words come to my head. Words of encouragement. “Hey, no problemo. I'll wait for you at Mrs Graham's place. Go see your Dad, okay?”

Right, Matt. I promised I'd go see my dad. Matt, I'll find him, I swear! 

Right. First things first, I'll go to Elizabeth's dad's office. 

Before I left Ryan's office, I decided to snoop around to find anything that would confirm what Dad had said about him. I really wished that I was wrong about him. On his computer I found the message that told me to come to the lab. He must have hacked my dad's email. Matt was write about him.

I checked the security feed with the DTS to see if my way is clear but the camera in Rex's office isn't working... someone must have damaged it like they did in Dad's office. Thoughts of Ryan and Sofia being behind responsible are coming to mind. Still I have to risk it. 

The code to unlocking Rex's door was a lot more complicated than I first anticipated, but I solved it. However, I am not alone. Sofia is here. I don't know any tactical things to keep her away. I'm looking around for anything I can use as a weapon. I saw her open a panel in the wall behind Rex's desk. Whatever was in there, she must have it.

She's easier to interrogate when she doesn't know what I am. She sees a naïve, helpless, 16 year old girl. She doesn't know that I'm different. She lets it slip that a HE told her to lock me in the meeting room, I'm guessing that HE also told her to take my bag at the bus stop. I know its Ryan, and so does she. I just want to hear it from her.

She's sworn to secrecy, but it would seem that they both have different agendas. Her's it to get information on a certain project made by Judd back in the MJ days; my guess is that its the EC Project. The last piece of information she needs to get is the mnemonic liquid prototype container. I'm going out on a limb that its Mom's pendant. It had belong to her, and the strange liquid inside. It makes sense.

Ryan's is to experiment with the Memory Control Unit again. So he wants to use the new Trace. It's confirmed, no doubt about it. Ryan has betrayed me and my mom. Could she ever forgive him? Can I?

Sofia has a weapon, but so do I. Never underestimate the power of a child's tears. I can tell that she is not cold hearted like Ryan, tears are effective. So when I cried about wanting to get my dad, she attempted to strike a deal with me. If I let her leave quietly, she won't do anything to me, and I can get my dad, or try to. I promised not to contact Mike or Gina, but I didn't say anything about Rex.

The new Trace: “Trace Zero”, was made as my mom was writing her thesis for Trace One. It has the power to delete a person's memories as if they were computer files. Mom's Trace was for giving a person new memories or restoring them. Combined... something inhuman will happen.

Sofia has left, this is the reason I'm still about to write and not have my journal incomplete. She told me if I can 'discover' the secret of this room, I can tell Gina and Mike of Sofia and then I can save my dad. So I need to open the secret panel, shouldn't be too hard.

I saw a globe on a shelf, It had twin lions on it. I remember this! This globe was in Judd's villa, in the hall... Mom was looking at it. Okay... these memories are starting to scare me a little. I was three when all this happened, the age where memories are stored in the brain (Yes I did my own research about memory). It should be impossible for me to remember all of this so detailed when I was that age. No one's brain could be that good... can it?

I found a book entitled 'Memoirs of Judd Fitzgerald'. “Judd Fitzgerald established his position as a leading memory researcher relatively young. How should his successes as a scientist and a businessman be thought of and judged? What was it that set him upon the path that he ultimately took? What kind of legacy has he left to the world of memory research? These questions are vital to those working in this field today. This book aims to not only give a brief account of Judd Fitzgerald's scientific background and achievements, but also to shed valuable light on the challenges in memory research that he was trying to overcome.” 

The next page I see a picture of mom and dad. “Raised in the South, he was a man of enormous presence. He was hailed as a genius by the scientific community after publishing his thesis in his late twenties. It was not only his fame but also his great charisma that drew others to him. He took up the position of Director at MJ Labs, a company set up for him, in 1984. 

It was an advanced memory research facility, with government VIPS on the board of directors, which recruited only the brightest American graduates as researchers. Everyone who ever worked with Judd agreed that he was able to evaluate the potential of these promising young scientists almost immediately, and within a short period of time he would push them beyond what they believed to be their own limits. 

Judd had the ability and the charm to convince even the people who worked with him that they were geniuses, but there was another side to him as well.   
If he didn't get on someone for any reason, he would be coldly indifferent to them.”

“The photograph shows Judd's researchers during his time at MJ Labs. Standing on his left: Sayoko Kitazato. Standing center: Richard Robins. Standing behind Judd: Rex Alfred.”  
The next page I can see Mom with Judd and Ryan.

“But this run of favorable results was not to last, as he was publicly dismissed after problems at MJ Labs in 1993. At the time, MJ Labs was working on the 'EC Project', designed to create artificial episodic memories in human subjects, but the project was beset by problems and went far over time and budget while producing no results. The board of directors decided to cancel the project, but Judd refused to shut down the lab and was eventually fired as a result. After being dismissed from MJ Labs, Judd used his own fortune and funding from private companies interested in the memory business to set up a new research facility, JC Valley, on the shores of Lake Juliet.” 

“The photograph on the left shows two of Judd's proteges from his time at MJ Labs, Sayoko Robins and Ryan Gray.”

When I turned the next page there was a sheet of paper stuck over these pages. The pattern was weird, the entie paper was black but had white vertical lines printed across it. The next page had the same thing only the paper had these weird blurry images I couldn't make out. I took pictures of it with the DTS, maybe I can layer them. 

When I layered the images, I can see three different images of the lions facing a certain way, and with each way, a letter is beneath the lion silhouettes. Examining the globe further, I can see that its a puzzle of sorts. A... both lions face the left, G... both lions face the right, X... the lions face each other. I need to follow that patten and solve this puzzle. Done.

Inside the compartment, I found a small case, it was empty but the imprint was the shape of mom's pendant. There was a label that had the date of when I was here with her 1994, and her initials beside it.

Of course... it all makes sense...

Rex entered the room, I told him what was happening, of course he wasn't going to believe me at first, but I think I was able to convince him when I told him about how I remembered him giving my mom the pendant containing the mnemonic fluid. He said that he was giving her the memory he promised her. A secret memory, not even know by my dad.

13 years ago, My mom brought me here to JC Valley. She came because Judd Fitzgerald had summoned her here. He wanted to give her an ultimatum. To hear her final answer. Whether she'd come back to the lab, or whether she'd have her memories erased. My mom was a true genius, on that Judd had planned to make her as his successor. When she was recruited for the EC Project, he acted as her mentor and colleague. They worked together and had one success after another. So she won his absolute trust. And Judd entrusted her with all of his hopes and ambitions for the future. But then she met my dad and got married. And then I was born.

My mom decided she wanted to look after me, rather than continue being a scientist. And so, 13 years ago, Judd called Mom to his villa, to get her final answer. He refused to allow her to deny her genius for the sake of her family. He wanted her to come back to him, so that they could carve out their place in history. But she refused. And so Judd set down a condition for her departure. Judd said that if she was going to leave him, then Sayoko the scientist must be erased. He ordered her to have her memories of the EC Project removed and destroyed. If she didn't then Dad and I would have been in danger.

She came here to have her memories erased. 

Rex was the one who had to do it. When the process was done mom felt regret, 6 years of her life was gone. She regretted it, not for being a scientist, but for losing her memory of me being born. 

The secret memory in that pendant are the most important memories of my mother's mind. The day I was born. If I had known... I would never have parted with it.  
But now my mind is taken to a darker road. Ryan wants to use Trace Zero, but for what? Could he believe that the memories in that pendant are of my mother as a scientist? Is he trying to get her knowledge of Trace so he achieve his goals?

As I thought this while trying not to cry again, Mr. Alfred asked me if my dad was really attacked, when I told him that he was locked in the Control Room, at that moment, the VC went off from the Trace Control Room.

 

It's Ryan, my heart only leaps in fear now. He's planning to use Trace Zero on my father! I have to stop him!

The door to the Trace Lab is locked. The reader is a biometric sensor, Ryan deleted Rex's data from the computer. This can't be happening... what am I going to do? The TTS can't open a lock like this... Rex suggested that because Mom took me here 13 years ago that my data might be in the computer... would it still work after 13 years?

 

It worked. The door opened... I don't know if this is the last log I'll make in my journal. I'm leaving it outside the door behind the sensor.

In case anyone finds this. Know that it was Ryan Gray of JC Valley who did all of this, orchestrated my mom's murder, all of it and his accomplice Sofia Callaghan. Whoever has found this journal, please do me a favour. Tell Mrs Charlotte Graham thank you for everything, and Elizabeth Alfred that I hope she finds her mom. Tell my friends I have met at Lake Juliet that I'll miss them, and if you find a Jessica Robins, that's my aunt and tell her what happened. And tell Matthew Crusoe that he was my best friend and I don't regret the time we spent together looking for clues. Tell him that it is my wish that he continues to look for his dad, even if the day has already expired. He needs to know what happened.   
Because I don't regret knowing all that I know.

I'll enclose this journal to Matthew Crusoe, if anything happens to me.  
August 25, 2007  
Ashley Mizuki Robins

 

 

 

 

 

[New Entry]  
I have my journal again, I'm writing down all that just happened. Ryan has already extracted my dad's memories and is threatening to delete them, and kill my father if I don't get him the TTS. Ryan didn't realize I already have it on me. He knocked out Rex with the butt his gun. Ryan is armed and very very dangerous! I can't go against a gun... but I can't... I can't let him have the True Trace System. I have to think of a way out...

I'm in my dad's office right now. Ryan said the box should be in here, stashed away for safe keeping. I'm going through the drawers on my dad's desk. Apparently, my dad also keeps a stash of chocolate in one of the big drawers. I'm counting at least 14 bars of chocolate. That's a lot... why would he put this much chocolate in the drawer? Even for my dad, this is a little overkill... I don't know what I'm writing anymore this is journal is more to help me think things through right now. 

Wait a moment...

Oh, Dad, you clever, chocoholic genius! The container was under the chocolate, along with a kaleidoscope chamber. I don't know why Dad would have one? Maybe Mom gave it to him? When I looked through the kaleidoscope, I saw shapes. Triangles, squares, and hexagons. Maybe they have something to do with the box? Inside the box was a strange white device.   
When I picked it up, the TTS responded to it and once I connected them together, the screen on the TTS said: “Data transfer complete.” This is a good thing, right?   
Now it's saying, “Remove upgrade module.”   
As soon as I obeyed, the TTS suddenly read out TTS ver. 2. Cool! I got me an upgrade!

I think I forgot out to breathe. I was about to put the TTS away I heard a voice... it is Mom. She's speaking to me now, and I'm trying to write everything down. I can't lose a single word of it. 

“Ashley. My sweet daughter. Ashley, do you recognize my voice? It's your mother. If you're hearing this message through the TTS, it means that I'm not with you any more. Ashley, please listen to me. Let me explain why I created the TTS, and why I left you this message. 

"Before you were born, I worked in a place called MJ Labs. And I was on a team assigned to a project called the EC Project. We were researching human memory. The director of MJ Labs was a great scientist called Judd Fitzgerald. I became his assistant and learned so much from him... I discovered what it really means to study memory. While I was at MJ Labs, 

"I developed a number of theories and created several prototype units. One of my theses was on a memory control unit called Trace.  
Ashley, what do you know about memory control? A person's memory is their own creation, holding both past and present data. Good things and bad, joy and sorrow, these are all stored in this memory data. As the person lives on, these memories become the foundation of their decisions and choices. Trace is a unit that allows total control over memory. It can implant false memories into human subjects. I wanted it to be used on victims of traumatic events, to heal their pain. There are so many people in this world with terrible memories they can't escape. They live only in the past and cannot conceive of any future. Trace was meant for them. 

"But some people wanted to use Trace for very different reasons. They wanted to use it to mould people's minds as they pleased. They wanted to create their own brand of human being. I knew that if this happened, Trace would become a terrible weapon. So even as I worked on my thesis for Trace, I implanted a security system in the control unit that had been developed based on my theories. And I created this device to unlock the function described in my thesis. I called it the TTS for True Trace System. Then I coded it so that only you could use it, and left it in the materials relating to the EC Project... in case Trace was ever developed and used for the wrong reasons.

"Ashley, when I was a teenager I knew, without a doubt, that I wanted to be a scientist. I left Japan for America and embarked on the path of research. The pursuit of knowledge alone made me so happy. I wanted to go out and change the world. Such an arrogant mindset, on reflection. So I think it was fate that brought your father and I together at MJ Labs. He was always so awkward at everything, but his heart was in the right place. He showed me the blue sky and green trees when all I had known was grey offices. He showed me how amazing it was to love and to be loved. He was the first person to ever show me that.

"And then he gave me the greatest gift of all. You, Ashley. You smile when you look up at my face. You cry loudly and sleep peacefully in my arms. The first time I held you, I made my decision. I would dedicate my life to you. So to me, the day you were born is the most important day of my whole life. 

"I wish this happiness could last forever. But there are people who want Sayoko the scientist back. They don't want me to live as a mother. And as long as they're around, I don't think we can ever truly be at peace. I think that's why I decided to leave you this message.

"Ashley, everyone dies two deaths. The first is when their soul leaves their body. The second is when they no longer live on in the people's memories. Ashley... do you still remember me?”

 

The message ended 5 minutes ago but I'm still in shock. This is the first time, I have heard my mom's voice like this. I remember things she said to me before she died but they were so small in number. I will never forget her. She will forever live on in me.

 

I have to return to Ryan now... I'm not scared anymore because I know Mom is with me.

 

When I came back into the Trace Lab, the unit holding my dad opened! He's conscious! But... are his memories okay? He seems... dazed... like a zombie or something. I opened the box and brought back what was in it... Dad, what's wrong?

 

I have to remember everything.

Gina and I told Ryan about what Sofia did, and gave him the e-mail as evidence. Then Ryan brought me into his office and showed me something to trigger a flashback.  
What did Ryan show me?  
Twin Lions Clock  
Yes... Ryan showed me the clock with the Twin Lions on it. When I looked at it, I remembered seeing it in Judd's villa.

When I saw Sofia in Elizabeth's dad's office, she told me everything, even about Ryan being her partner. Then Elizabeth's dad told me about the pendant he gave to Mom at the clock tower. It had mnemonic fluid in it containing memory data of Mom's most important memories.  
What memory data was stored in the fluid?  
Memories of the day I was born  
Yeah... The pendant contained Mom's memories of the day I was born.

It was Ryan who attacked Dad in his office. Then he used Trace Zero, the memory control unit in the Trace lab, to carry out a memory extraction experiment using Dad as a test subject. I begged him to stop the experiment and not delete Dad's memories. Ryan told me to bring back the contents of a box that was in Dad's office.  
What was in the box?  
TTS upgrade module  
That's right... The TTS upgrade module was in the box. When I connected it to the TTS, I heard Mom's voice coming from it. It was a special message that she left just for me.

 

Mom... 13 years ago, here at JC Valley... you had your memories erased. And it was all to protect me and Dad... Then Dad came here to find the real culprit behind your death.

 

Ryan. I brought the thing in the box, just like you told me to. So please... please just let Dad go!


	9. Doorway to Memories

I still remember how it all happened. 

It was Ryan who attacked Dad! Then he used Dad in some crazy experiment to try to erase his memories. To stop him, I had to go into Dad's office, unlock Mom's box and take out something he wanted. It was a TTS upgrade module. After getting it, I went back to Ryan. But something's wrong with Dad...

Ryan, what did you do to Dad?

I tried to communicate to Dad but he mumbled something about MJ Labs... oh god no... Ryan told me to ask him who I am...

God, please... no.

I could see it in his eyes the moment Dad looked at me, I knew I had failed to save him. He doesn't remember me. My father doesn't know who I am. Ryan erased 17 years of his memory, completely wiping me out of my Dad's memories. I failed... I failed to save Dad.

I gave Ryan the module from the box and now I realize that Ryan tested me. He did this so I would have to give him the TTS to restore his memories, but I can't. I literally cannot do it! If I give it to him it won't work for him! Only I can use it.

Why would Ryan do this? He went ahead with the experiment because I took so long, he said he thought I had gone home. How could I have just gone home?! I couldn't leave my dad! I love him. When I asked Ryan if it had been his dad, would he not have stayed and he said that he didn't feel anything for his father. Who could be that heartless? I don't understand. I can't understand anything anymore. I'm trying not to cry but I can't stop. I can't lose my dad. I love him... I love my dad. I need him.

Ryan yelled at me for crying, I never heard him do that before. He said that crying is a defensive mechanism triggered by an emotion that he finds unnecessary in humans. He told me that crying was a weakness. I countered that by telling him that people cry when their hearts are overwhelmed by our emotions, whether we are sad, scared, lonely, or happy; that's the reason we cry.

Ryan asked me if I had felt sorrow when I saw that my dad's memories were erased or if I was upset that he had performed the experiment before I returned. I told him that I didn't feel either of those. It was regret that I couldn't save my dad.

Ryan went silent for a moment, he had this scheming look in his eye that sent chills up my spine. After the moment passed he asked me if I wanted to restore my dad's memories but there was a catch. I would first have to aid him with his experiment. A memory overwriting experiment, with me as the test subject, and using the data in Mom's pendant. He really doesn't know what's inside there. He told me that he couldn't read it directly from the liquid, so that is where I come in as the perfect test subject.

The test would put my mom's memories in my head, my brain would recognize them as my own. But if I go through with it, then I will lose some of my memories in the process, so there is a selective deletion feature.

What do I do? Can I trust him? But I have to save Dad... 

I didn't want to lose my memories... but if it restores Dad's memories of me, then... I will do it. This journal will be my only truth to what all happened here. I hope I don't delete something important. 

I remember what happened when I was inside the Trace machine. I remember being scared but also determined to save my father and praying that I wouldn't make a mistake.  
I could hear Ryan's voice from the control panel. In my mind, I could see the memories, mine and Mom's. At first they both feel strange to me, but as I chose the first memory I want to keep, I remember them. The one I first chose was the night of my third birthday, I peeked out of the closet at Mom... That was the last time I ever saw her...

The memory I declined... it reminded me of what Mom had said about Dad showing her the color of the sky and trees when all she knew was gray.

The next set of memories came. The first one looked like Mom's wedding day, she looks so beautiful... but this is not my memory. I chose the one next to it. The memory of Dad, who found me hiding in that closet. I remember he seemed so big when he lifted me up, and it felt so warm... 

The memories after that were two, one of me and Jessica, the other was Mom pregnant with me, Dad is holding her, he looks so happy. I chose the memory that was mine. I remember... Whenever I thought about Mom, I would get so said I couldn't stop crying. Jessica was always there for me, she'd stay with me until I cried myself out... 

The next set... makes my heart hurt. The first memory I see is when my mother gave birth to me. This is her most important memory.   
When I looked at the other memory, I saw that it was when I went to find my dad on Blood Edward Island. 

I... I remember hesitating on my choice. Then I remembered what Mom had said “A person's memory is their own creation, holding both past and present data. Good things and bad, joy and sorrow, these are all stored in this memory data. As the person lives on, these memories become the foundation of their decisions and choices.” That's right. Mom, these are your memories, but I cannot forget all the things on Blood Edward Island. I can't forget about Dad, the truth about your death... and I cannot forget about D. Two years ago I got on a boat with Jessica to Blood Edward Island. I'll never forget my fourteenth birthday on that island... 

More memories came and my head started to hurt, seeing those memories that weren't mine. I kept choosing my own memories again. I remembered this one... Dad learned the truth about Mom's death from her killer in that cave. He was shaking from grief and rage, but he did everything to protect me... then D saved us. The next memory I chose was after we got back from the island, and Dad moved in with us, he was always like that. So horribly awkward and always looking like something was bothering him... but I can understand why now. Plus mom liked his awkwardness. I chose another memory, it was when I played my guitar. It's true... it's only when I'm practising the guitar that I can let go and forget everything. And being with my friends who share my dream... that's what I really treasure.

When I awoke, I realized that Ryan was after the scientist in my mother's memories, but those memories no longer exist. All of his promises were broken the moment he made them. He thinks he's beaten me. He is really foolish. It told him I had the TTS and at that moment I told him, I forgot that he was armed.

How foolish am I? This journey was about the restoration of memory and I forgot that he had a GUN???

Just when I thought he was going to shoot me, Dad got in his way, he was protecting me... why? He doesn't know me anymore? Maybe... his love for me... goes deeper than his memory. Suddenly this scene... I'm reminded of what happened two years ago, when Bill threatened us... I was actually expecting you to come back and save us again, D. Just when I thought it was over for us, suddenly Mr. Alfred came running out of the control booth and slammed into Ryan, then there was the terrible bang of the gun going off. 

When I looked out from behind Dad, Mr. Alfred was on the floor, clutching his arm and Ryan looked stunned, looking at the gun and shaking his head as if he had never shot someone before. It seems accurate. That the mastermind wouldn't want to have blood on his hands and got other people to do his dirty work. Like what he did with Sofia... and Bill. Ryan took one look at us, at me, and then bolted out the door. I saw something in his eyes. Fear... he was afraid, and possibly for the first time. His plan had gotten so out of hand. And I could not help but feel sorry for him.

When I checked on Mr. Alfred, he was fine and it was only a flesh wound. Instructed me to go to the control panel so I could use the TTS to restore Dad's memories. Of all the things I've done and the puzzles I've solved, this shouldn't be any different.

When I entered the control room, I spotted rope in the corner, Ryan must have used that on my dad. That's why he was moving funny when I spoke to him on the VC. On the control panel, there was a flashy round thing and a place to insert the TTS. Rex helped my dad inside the pod and I figured out how to close it. Don't worry, Dad. I'll restore your memories. Just leave it to me.

It was a bit hard to get the TTS in the insert, my hands kept shaking when I tried to line it up properly. I did not want to mess it up. Finally, when I put the TTS inside the outlet, it started glowing blue, I didn't know it could do that. The process is complete. I need to check on Dad!

It worked... thank God it worked! My one and only Dad, he remembers me. I asked him about Ryan, why he would do this, am I wrong to suspect him being the orchestrator of Mom's death? Dad said that there was more to it then that, and Mr. Alfred asked him to get the laptop from the control. The moment I laid eyes on it, I recognized it. This laptop... Judd had it, he was standing by the window...

I'm brought to my senses by dad's voice. I tell him that I had seen it before in Judd's villa and then Dad handed it to me. When I opened it I had another flashback. Mom was standing beside Judd... She had the laptop, she was writing something on it... Mom...

When I told them about Mom using this too, they told me that they were unable to unlock the password and that the only people to use it was Judd and my mom. I remembered her hand moving like she was writing a letter. If my memory serves me correctly, it was a J. The computer accepted the password and a message from Judd appeared on the screen.

“As far as most people are concerned, memory is a dynamically self-developing process that functions to connect past and present. To me, however, it is the sole object of my research, the source of my most fundamental discoveries, of my joys, of the fascination that drove me to my most pioneering work. How different it seems, now that I am contemplating my own death. Now, memory is nothing more than a record of my past, and that past is full of sorrow, regret and repentance.

"I chose to be a scientist. I followed the path that I believed in. But all of the fame, all of the riches I gained are worthless to me. Perhaps I have gone from being Judd Fitzgerald, eminent scientist, to being nothing more than another man among many. And now that I am reduced to this, I cannot allow myself to go on living as I have done.   
The fame and fortune I gained as a scientist were not from my work alone. I gained them through the sacrifice of Sayoko Robins and Ryan Gray. And now I leave this world, without being able to repent for what I have done. 

"Sayoko, forgive me... When you refused to be my successor, the paternal love I had for you turned to hatred. I stole your memories, the one thing you never wanted to lose. And then one of my former employees stole your very life. I cannot but regret all I have done and all that has been done to you.

"And Ryan... I am to die without ever telling you the most important thing in the world. I know you have a terrible secret that you have never told another soul. You have no memories of your own childhood. I know how this came to be, Ryan. It is because I am your father, and also the one responsible for your memory loss. When your mother died protecting you in an accident, you were inconsolable. You refused to accept that your mother had truly left this world. And after crying for days on end, you closed up and refused to speak to anyone. You locked away your little heart.

"I didn't know what to do. I held you close to me every single day. As your father, I felt your pain and suffering tenfold. And then I made my decision. At the time, it seemed that it was the least painful option I had. I decided to remove your mother's life and death from your memory, even though I knew that it would also remove your memories of me, your father. I used a formula I had prepared in my lab to erase your memories. I gave you over to someone I trusted and then distanced myself from you. When we met again, I had no idea how I should treat you. I didn't know what we were to each other any more. 

"Ryan, I believe that you will surpass me one day as a scientist. But I will never be able to see that with my own eyes. Forgive me, Ryan... Forgive your foolish father, who could never build up the courage to tell you the truth. I cannot allow myself to continue living like this.”

 

I... I had to save Ryan. 

He was just like me, only his memories of his mother were erased and I had to learn to deal with mine. He never got that chance. I needed to save Ryan.

Dad and I are going to try and find him, if he remembers, maybe there is hope for him after all. First, we need to contact Gina and get them to do get Mr Alfred some medical attention. I noticed how Dad said that “there had been an accident” instead of saying that Ryan had shot him.

We take the elevator in the control room down to a tunnel, I think we might be beneath the lake. I am praying that this isn't going to be a reenactment of Bill Edwards and the cave. I don't want to lose someone else. Not when there is a chance they can be saved.

We are headed to a tiny island in the lake, Dad used to take Mom there. I hope we will make it in time. Ryan locked the gate that leads to the forest, but we were able to find another way out through some rocks. I hadn't realized how much time has gone by. It's almost dawn. The sun had been set when I came to the lab with Matt. Speaking of I hope he's still at Mrs Graham's place.

Our first stop was at a place called the secret spring. It was really beautiful, I wish I could have enjoyed it but we need to find Ryan. Dad told me that this spring fills up the lake if anything happens to the lake, and the spring is still clean and pure, then the lake can recover. Part of me wants to use the kit on it but I have to squash that down. Ryan is more important.

We came to the dock and found Ryan speeding away in a motorboat. We weren't able to stop him but he's headed for the island. We'd on a rower right now, headed for the lake. I'm writing all that has happened so I won't forget. Dad asks me about it and I tell him that I had filled many blank books with my thoughts, the years he was gone and I lived with only Jessica, my adventure on Blood Edward Island, and this one. Before he could get too interested in my writings I asked him about him coming here to find the man that orchestrated mom's death.

All this time I had thought it was Ryan, or Rex, someone I met here, but then I realized that it was a person I met. Only I had met them 13 years ago. Was it Judd was the one who planted the thought in Bill's head to make him go that far? I don't know. My guess is that the person to send Dad that anonymous e-mail was Ryan (the way it was worded sounded like something he would say). But none of that matters right now, we need to find Ryan.

When we arrived, the sun had risen. We were nearing the cliff side when my heart nearly stopped. Ryan was standing right at the edge and all I could think of was to get him away from that dangerous place. I didn't understand at the time. Ryan is the one who did it. He is the Mastermind behind it all. I should have been angry at him, but... instead, I felt that he should be saved? I didn't want another Bill Edwards! I didn't want to see someone else die in front of me!

Ryan monologues, telling us how he knew about Judd being his father because Bill had told him and then wanted to make a partnership with Ryan. Bill only wanted Trace for his own personal games, but Ryan wanted to destroy everything Judd had built, Judd had tried to make Mom his successor but she refused and Ryan made sure she wouldn't get in his way, so he encouraged Bill's 'love/hate' relationship with my mom to do what he did. Ryan then attempted to take all of Judd's research and then run his father's company into the ground, but he hadn't succeeded.

He goaded my dad on, telling him that he didn't understand how a man like he not want revenge on the man who murdered his wife; then Dad told him that every night he dreamed of killing the man that murdered Mom, but he never really knew if he could go through with it because Mom had still thought of Bill as her friend even though he had killed her. 

Ryan pressed, pointing the gun at me and asked Dad what he would do if he killed me. Something told me not to be afraid, that Ryan was many things, but a murderer wasn't one of them. Not really knowing what to do at that moment, I listened to that bit of advice. 

Suddenly Ryan tossed Dad the gun, telling him to take his revenge. I could see it in Dad, he wanted to shoot Ryan, but I wouldn't let him! I told Dad that shooting him wouldn't bring Mom back and it wouldn't end his pain. Then Dad turned and looked at me, his eyes were full of shame as he knew I was right. 

Ryan looked at me and again I saw emotion. I saw disappointment, pain, and sadness. He wanted to die. Despite knowing what I know. I didn't want that for him. I wanted him to find redemption. I wanted to save him. He looked at me with a sad smile and said “Goodbye Ashley.” and that was when my heart stopped. He was going to jump!

It all happened in slow motion, I reached out towards as Ryan facing the cliff and raising his arms as he leaned forward for gravity to take its deadly pull. I screamed for my dad, but my words barely finished, as my dad ran towards the cliff, hand out to grab Ryan. I closed my eyes for a moment then opened them to see that Dad made it in time. Thank you, God, for not letting it be like that horrible moment 2 years ago. 

I ran to Dad, making sure that he was okay then looked to Ryan as he stood slowly, his eyes never looking at us. 

“Ryan...” My dad told him in a stern tone, the kind of tone, he would use on me whenever I did something really bad. “Dying won't change anything. It won't absolve you of your crimes. Or of Sayoko's death. You have to live on... and pay for your crimes. And you have to figure out yourself, why Judd removed your memories. Why he removed the most important thing in the world to you. You have to understand his reasons and the suffering that lay behind them. Ryan, it's okay to cry now. You can stop holding it all back.”  
But Ryan couldn't. I could see that.

I had thought the man had been heartless but his shoulders and chest shook as he tried to repress the tears threatening come, but then I realized that it wasn't the man who was crying. It was the boy who had been forgotten, the part of Ryan that had been locked away along with his memories.

I felt the tears well up in my eyes. He was so confused and lonely, he was scared and he needed to be helped. His attempt at suicide was the only way he knew to make this all stop. As I looked at this man, I felt a powerful urge build up inside of me and an unseen force pushing me to act. Remember how I had said that I knew my mom was with me during all of this? She was here right now, I could imagine her hand on the small of my back, pushing me towards Ryan. I could almost hear her kind voice whisper in my ear. “Go to him, Ashley. My sweet girl.”

And I did. I don't know who was shocked more; Ryan, my dad or myself; but I didn't care as I walked over to the trembling man. Ryan didn't seem to notice me until my arms had wrapped themselves around his waist and hugged him.

At first, nothing happened, but not much does the first few seconds when a dam is about to break open. And the crack made grew and grew until the entire wall crumbled and the emotions flowed freely. I could hear his wracking sobs escape him finally as he let it all out, and then he clung to me as if I was the only thing holding him to reality. I cried too, from empathy and from the release inside my heart as I found it in myself to forgive the man who had caused us so much pain.


	10. Epilogue: I Dedicate this Story...

After that, Dad, Ryan and I got on the boat and went back to JC Valley. Dad took me to his office, laid out a makeshift bed and told me to sleep for a while. I wanted to go to Mrs Graham's house to pick up Matt, but Dad told me not to worry as he tucked me in. Then, while I slept, Dad had a long talk with Ryan. When I woke up, Dad was there and we went back to his cottage together. We didn't talk the whole way back. But we didn't need to. We both understood. We both felt each other's pain. About Mom, about everything...

And so here I am, supposed to be packing my bag but had to take a moment to wrap up my journal. Though there are still a lot of gaps in the ending. I haven't gotten a chance to check on Matt, or my other friends I made at Lake Juliet. I'm thinking about dedicating this book to everyone I met here. That sounds like a good idea. 

Dad came downstairs, he's going to see me off at the bus stop. Ryan turned himself into the police, my thoughts will be with him. Dad will be staying for another week to sort out the mess at JC Valley and the pollution situation. Apparently, there was an article in the morning news (AHEM....), so I wished him luck with that. He said that when we get home, we can sit down and talk about what to do from here on out.

Gah, that dang phone, scaring me to death. It's Bob on the other line. I can't exactly make out what's being said on the other line. I hope everything is okay.

It was a phone call about Matt's dad. Bob had a friend who was the mysterious witness.   
The story is: Five years ago, his friend was out by the clock tower, he heard the loud splash of something hitting the water. He didn't see a person falling. That's good. The matter will be looked into more, I hope that Matt will find his dad.

I'm about to head to the bus stop with my dad, he promised that Matt was going to be there to see me off. Oh, I've missed the squirt so much, and I'll miss him more when I leave. We are about to head off when Dan approaches us. Apparently, Dad has spilt the beans to Dan about Matt, thanks Dad. Well, it looks like Matt will be heading back to his uncle safely, he even called up his uncle and apologized for running away. 

Dan also had a message from Mrs Graham. She says that I'm welcome back at her gardens anytime. I hope I'll be able to visit soon. Dan remembered something I think is important. He said that when he went over to Mrs Graham's to pick up Matt, he saw that she had a visitor. It was her daughter Olivia and her husband Gilbert. That makes so happy, knowing that she won't be alone anymore.

Dad and I continued on to the bus stop, I wanted to stop by the lakeside to see Matt, but so far I haven't seen him. We did run into Princess, good dog, I hope to see her again. I told Dad that I was going to look for Matt and barely started when who should come my way but Elizabeth... I don't have hard feelings. She's changed... I think. Her dad's come back from the hospital, apparently he told her everything, and they've made up. Her dad told her that he's going to try to change and so is she, a bit anyways. Hey, even a little is progress. I'm happy for her.

Matt's here and he has awesome news! Someone fitting his dad's description was seen and the police told his uncle about it. We've all agreed to get our dad's and meet back here later on (Elizabeth too). 

Dad asked me if I was sad about saying goodbye to my friends and I told him no. I'd see them again, I shouldn't be sad. He told me that we can get Jessica and then come back here, and have a real camping trip (this time, he will bring the charcoal).

I'm on the bus now, writing down the last moments of my adventure. This day has been the longest day of my life. One thing happening after another yet it never felt quick paced. I'm sure Jessica will have her questions when I get home. 

Oh right, and I'll have to practice like mad for the Battle of the Bands, that's going to be fun. I'll get to see Elizabeth, Tommy, and Sam. May the best band win, I suppose.

It felt so weird standing at this bus stop again. It feels like only yesterday that I was pushed off it by some scheming woman and my bag was stolen. Oh right, that was yesterday. 

So much has happened in one day... I'm not the same girl that arrived at Lake Juliet. I have emerged older, wiser, definitely more clever, and smart. I've changed for the better, but there are some parts of the new me that worry me. Because of all the lies and deceit, I feel that it's going to be hard for me to openly start trusting people again. But don't worry about me, D. I'll keep my heart pure, though I think now my instincts have been tuned enough so that I can read people a little better.

Well, looks like I can finally close this book on this adventure at Lake Juliet.  
.  
.  
.  
This story is dedicated to everyone I met at Lake Juliet:   
Richard Robins, 

Matthew Crusoe, 

Princess the dog, 

Elizabeth Alfred, 

Rex Alfred, 

Tommy Harrison, 

Bob Fox

Janet Rice, 

Sam Hillman

Dan Maxwell

Greg Davis

Sofia Callaghan

Mike Tyler, 

Gina Barnes

Mrs Charlotte Graham

Ryan Gray

Jessica Robins

Kelly Crusoe, 

Michael Crusoe, 

Judd Fitzgerald, 

Lucy Graham, 

Benjamin Graham, 

Olivia Graham Moss, 

Gilbert Moss

Daniel Edwards,

and...

Sayoko Robins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the transfer is successful! I did have fun writing this story and I thank everyone who has read it to this point. Thank you for your support, feel free to comment down below and have a wonderful day!


End file.
